The Fourth School
by Dai-Nightcore
Summary: Goblet of Fire AU The Triwizard Tournament was supposed to only include three schools in Europe. What would happen if another school joined in from a far away land? A school that was unlike any other schools in Europe. What if Harry found someone that he couldn't believe he would see again? Find out on this starter story/idea/thing! Harry's pairing tbd
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there folks!**

 **Remember when I said that I was going to be doing something magical?**

 **Well here you go! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for my own OC's and plot. Everything is credited back to their own and respective owners.**

 **-X-**

 _When Hogwarts was founded several centuries ago by the Four Great Founders, others had followed suit and built their own schools scattered throughout the world._

 _Distinguished by its exceptional graduates that changed the magical society in innumerable ways while paving the way for the new generation, Hogwarts was a school that many respected and went to grow their magic._

 _However, there was a school in Eastern Asia that produced students whose magic defied the Gods themselves._

 _According to legend, these students could crack open boulders the size of houses and break through hardened steel with a single yet powerful strike._

 _Wield holy magic that could cure ravaging diseases and bring those hanging at death's door back in a second._

 _Breathe burning flames as hot as the very surface of the sun and volatile as lightning, destroying their enemies completely._

 _Swords so sharp that they can cut through every material known to man and the dances that move the blades in intricate patterns making for a fearsome combo._

 _Different schools appeared with each one having their own specialty and conflicts eventually started to spark between them all as whose magic was better across the land,_

 _After many years of conflict and death, the Elders of the reigning schools got together and decided that it was time for them to unify the broken and blood torn country._

 _So was the creation of the Five Heavenly Sects, whose reputation and power grew across the land, uniting the schools under one flag._

 _To protect their secrets, the Five Heavenly Sects invoked a powerful spell that hid their realm with the non-magical beings._

 _Having little to no contact with the outside world, the Five Heavenly Sects lived peacefully until a prophet foretold that a great tragedy will happen without their help._

 _So, after countless centuries, they finally came out of hiding._

 **-x-**

 **Hogwarts**

"Bloody Peeves." Ron groaned as he, Harry, and Hermione took a seat in their house table with the rest of the Great Hall filling up with second years and higher, a significant amount of them wet from both the thundering storms and Peeves raining hell onto them when they entered, "If I ever get ahold of that cheeky bastard I'll-"

"Oh stop it Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes as she pointed her wand at herself, " _Tergeo."_

The wet spots on her robes started to lighten up as the rainwater from her robes were siphoned off and deposited on the stone floor that was already speckled with drops of water from other students.

They had just arrived at the familiar Hogwarts in the relentless rain and were grateful that they were somewhat dry before the resident poltergeist dropped water bombs wave after wave onto them, the attack creating quite an uproar among the years before Professor McGonagall had threatened him with the Baron as usual for him to go away.

"Handy that is." Ron said as Hermione did the same for him and Harry, "Why didn't you do that sooner?"

"I don't know Ron." Hermione scoffed while crossing her arms over her chest, "Why don't you thank me for saving you a visit to Madam Pomfrey for a measly cold that would've left you bedridden on your first day back."

"Calm down you two." Harry said as he watched the first years be sorted out into their houses with each successful one earning a loud cheer from one of the four tables and a respectable applause from the other three, "We just got here and you two are already arguing."

"Funny coming from you Harry." Hermione snorted as she looked behind her real quick at the first years before back at the two, "It's always you and Ronald getting into trouble and I'm always there to save you two."

"Unless you count that one time in the loo." Ron snickered before yelping in surprise as Hermione jabbed him in the side, "What?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes once more before turning her attention to the center of the Great Halls as the last of the first years were sorted away with Professor McGonagall carrying away the stool and hat and Professor Dumbledore took to the stand on his owl podium and the Great Halls went completely silent.

"Good evening to you all!" Dumbledore said grandly as his voice was amplified ten-fold and was carried across the entire room, "To our new students, welcome to your new home that had been built with the singular purpose of fostering your magic. To our returning ones, I've hoped that you done the homework that your lovely professors had assigned to you."

"There ain't nothing lovely about them!" A random student hollered amongst their ranks, striking a couple of laughs with some of the professors joining in with a good natured chuckle.

"Now I know that there may be some disagreements between teacher and student but do know that the we do it for a reason." Dumbledore chuckled as a couple of the students scoffed.

" _I wonder what's his reason for hating us."_ Harry whispered to Ron, making the red head to snicker as they listened to Dumbledore's usual welcoming speech that covered the history and rules of Hogwarts.

" _Say, there's three empty seats on the staff table."_ Seamus whispered to Dean beside him, _"You reckon one of them is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"_

" _Hopefully she'll be as great as Professor Lupin."_ Lee added in from behind them.

" _I doubt that it will be a girl."_ Ron shook his head silently, _"When was the last time that you saw a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"_

" _Well if you must know Ron,"_ Hermione hissed, _"They're plenty of female Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers across the many wizarding schools in the world. You just can't imagine it because you're too dimwitted!"_

Suddenly, in the middle of Dumbledore's speech, the enchanted sky cracked dangerously with electricity as the candles wavered in the rain as the water started to dampen the students below. Loud cries erupted across the halls as the first years were screaming their heads off and the Prefects were trying to regain control of the situation before a bolt of energy hit the ceiling, writhing with the magical entity before the latter returned to its former midnight glory.

The students attention then turned to the corner of the staff table to see a gruff looking man limping towards Albus with a gnarly cane and an eye swiveling ecstatically, covering the Great Halls several times over as if searching for enemies.

"Thank you old friend." Dumbledore smiled as he shook Mad-Eye Moody's hand before the latter complained about the ceiling limping towards the corner and took a quick draught from his flask with his back turned.

"Now, if you haven't already deduced it." Dumbledore said as he waved a hand towards Mad-Eye Moody, "Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be an old friend of mine. Professor Moody has served the Ministry of Magic as one of their leading Auror's and he will be your guide this year."

" _We have an actual Auror teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts?"_ Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione, _"Wicked aint it?"_

"Now, I'm sorry for doing this to you all but this year," Dumbledore started before waiting for some of the off hand conversations to stop, "We will not be doing the Inter-House Quidditch Cup."

This immediately sparked an uproar across all the houses. A majority of the clamor coming from those who were on the house teams as well as die hard fans of the famous sport.

Dumbledore waited for a few moments for the students to eventually realize that they were getting nowhere in trying to argue with a man that had the patience of an actual saint and they quieted down.

"Now that I have your attention, the reason why we will not be doing the Inter-House Quidditch Cup is because this year, we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament!"

A wave of whispers immediately filled the halls as the students talked amongst each other before Fred and George both shouted at the same time, "You're joking!"

"I'm afraid not Mr. Weasley's." Dumbledore chuckled as a man entered from the door on the right of the staff table while giving out a few waves and smiles to the students before taking one of the empty seats, "The Triwizard Tournament dates back several hundred years ago to our ancestors but was discontinued for sometime due to the high mortality rates of both the participants and bystanders. Now, the Ministry of Magic as well as the schools participating in the tournament have agreed to give it another try.To prevent any kind of casualties as well as unforeseen dangers, we have the Head of International and Magical Cooperation himself, Mister Bartemius Crouch himself."

The halls filled with a light applause for the man before eventually dying down with even more whispers popping up amongst the houses.

"However, as an extra safety precaution, no one under the age of 17 may enter." Dumbledore said, drawing many boos from the house, "The decision is final and already put in place with the Ministry of Magic."

"They can't do that to us George." Fred said while throwing his hand up at Dumbledore, "We turn of age in a couple of months and they do this shit this year?!"

"But do you know what I'm thinking brother?"

"Aging potion?"

"I like the way that you think brother of mine."

"Guess I can finally relax for one year." Harry grinned at Ron, earning him a light laugh as Dumbledore continued.

"Now, another matter to touch on is that when the Triwizard tournament was created, it was based on three wizards and three tasks for them to complete." Dumbledore said as he looked across the halls as he spoke, "However, the Ministry of Magic has made an exception for this year with the introduction of a fourth school from a distant land with a fourth contestant joining us."

Once again, more whispers appeared amongst the students. Many of them believed that Hogwarts was the only magical school around while others wondered what it would look like. Was it a castle like theirs? Maybe it was hidden deep in the mountains or in plain sight with powerful magic?

"We've had little to no encounters with magical institutions outside of Europe for a while until a few weeks ago." Dumbledore explained with a small smile, "The school is located somewhere in the mountains of Northern and Central China, protected by an ancient magic that even they are unfamiliar with."

" _Crikey mate."_ Ron whispered to Harry, _"To think that even the great Dumbledore didn't even know about them makes me curious."_

" _I hear ya there."_ Harry agreed with the redhead before imagining wizards resembling Cho, whom he gave a sparing glance at the Ravenclaw table before looking back at Dumbledore.

"Now the fourth school has sent an ambassador of sort to strengthen relations with both our school and European magic society." Dumbledore carried on, "She will be here teaching a health class that all years will attend once a week."

"A health class? Really?" Ron groaned out much louder than expected, "Why the bloody hell do we need a health class? As if Divintion wasn't already useless enough."

"Hopefully she won't be another hag either." Harry joked while playfully elbowing his best friend before he noticed that the Great Halls had suddenly quieted down.

"It's quite rude to speak ill of someone that you've never met young one." An amused voice spoke from behind him.

Harry slowly turned around to find a matching set of emerald-green eyes looking straight into his own, causing the latter to jump in surprise.

His vision opened up even more to see an extraordinarily beautiful woman straightening her form and hair, her milky skin seemingly smooth and unblemished. Her shimmering black hair flowing exquisitely down her almost unnatural figure that drew the eyes of every person in the halls. The loose robe decorated with a phoenix that reached down to her feet was fastened around the waist with a glimmering sash and decorated sword lay fastened to her side.

"What's wrong?" She smirked while leaning forward a bit more to the point where their noses were practically touching, "Cat got your tongue child?"

Harry words were caught in his throat as he struggled to speak them but he couldn't. Something about her had just taken the words right out of his mouth and left him gaping like a fish.

"No? Alright then." She smiled once more before patting his cheek softly, causing the latter to blush before she walked towards Dumbledore with everyone's eyes on her back and rear.

"I introduce to you, Professor Zhu!" Dumbledore said with a great big smile as Professor Zhu bowed in respect to the powerful wizard before turning to face the Great Hall with a smile of her own while waving to them all, "She has came a long way to teach you all and I hope that you treat her like you would treat me."

"If you do not mind honorable Dumbledore," Zhu pardoned as she stepped forward and drew her sword, causing more than a few of the teachers and students to become both nervous yet curious at what she was doing, "I believe that a lesson is in order."

Professor Zhu ran her finger across her blade and the metal ignited as she did, the fire burning brightly as she seemed unfazed and unscorched by the flames.

"Everyone please close your eyes for a moment." Professor Zhu smiled calmly, somehow managing to convince all of the students, even the most resilient ones to follow her order, "It'll be a quick one I promise."

Harry did as she said and at that moment, she chanted something in a foreign language before slashing the burning sword and a fiery wave flew towards him.

Even with his eyes closed, his vision brightened up considerably before dying down with his somewhat wet clothes instantly dried as well as a warm feeling spreading across his body.

"You can open your eyes now children." Zhu announced as she sheathed her sword, the Halls immediately filling up with chatter and shouts of amazement before Dumbledore managed to calm them all down with his amplified voice, "The first lesson was how to avoid getting a cold from wearing wet clothes. I see that I have my work cut out for me."

"As you can see, Professor Zhu's magic is much different from ours in many ways." Dumbledore said he chuckled while overhearing some of the excited conversations between the students, "But I'm sure that she'll answer your questions on a later day. Now, let us feast!"

The empty plates and goblets instantly filled with food before them as the Halls filled with chatter and Dumbledore led Professor Zhu towards the staff table to be seated.

"Blimey she's gorgeous." Ron sighed as he stared up at the staff table, his food practically untouched despite his signature massive appetite, "First the Triwizard Tournament now this? This year's gonna be great!"

"What do you think Neville? She pretty enough for you to drool over?" Seamus joked while looking at his friend to already find him entranced.

Speaking of which, a large amount of the students couldn't take their eyes off of the beautiful foreigner, the latter who was chatting excitedly with her fellow teachers.

"I don't know what you lot are going on about." Hermione sighed as she enjoyed a serving or mash potatoes and green beans, "She just got here and you all are drooling like a pack of dogs at a piece of meat."

"Someone's jealous ain't she?" George asked while suddenly appearing behind Hermione, "It may just be a coincidence but I think it's jealousy."

"I think it is George." Fred said while appearing behind Harry, "I think that she's just jealous that the new professor managed to capture most of the boys with one look including our mutual friend Harry."

"But can you blame him Fred?" George said while imitating a fish out of water, "Our man was gobsmacked whenever she called him out in front of everyone."

"I certainly can not George." Fred nodded while rubbing his chin in seemingly deep thought, "Maybe our friend Harry likes them old like we thought."

"Bug off you two!" Harry exclaimed with a light blush while trying to wave the two twins away, "I'm just, curious. She kinda looks like someone I knew."

"Like who? Yourself?" Ron joked while regaining his appetite again, "Mate, last I checked. She's a bloody gorgeous foreigner and you're just a shitty English man like the rest of us."

"Speak for yourself mate." Dean said while shooting Professor Zhu a quick look, "Wonder if she has someone?"

"Sure hope not." George said with a chicken leg in his hand, "Be a damn shame if she was."

Harry shook his head before looking up at the staff table to see Professor Zhu sharing a laugh with Professor Flitwick, the former looking towards him before giving Harry a smile and small wave.

"Lookie, lookie here lads." George grinned while tapping his twin on the shoulder, "Looks like our little Harry has got a little crush on our new professor."

"I do not!"

"Do to mate." Fred said as he shook Harry's head while emphasizing on his flushed face, "Don't cry mate. You'll find someone like her someday."

"You prick!"

The group bursted out in laughter as Fred gave up on annoying Harry and sat down next to one of his other buddies and chatted up a storm as everyone else went back to enjoying their meal with chatters of the tournament, new school, and new professor.

As Harry did, he couldn't help but give the Professor Zhu fleeting looks as he ate. Swearing to himself that she looked like someone that he had knew put he couldn't put his finger to it.

After the last of the deserts were cleared up, Dumbledore took to the stand and the Halls quieted down once more to allow for the headmaster to speak.

"Now that we've had our tummies filled and body tired out from the long journey, our guests will arrive on October 22nd and the champions will be chosen two weeks after." Dumbledore said, "Now off to bed you all! You've got a busy day ahead of you tomorrow with your new schedules and what not."

A shuffling of seats creaking and sleepy chatter echoed throughout the halls as Prefects led the students to their respective dormitories for a good night's rest.

"Baffled aren't you Potter?!" Malfoy sneered with his usual gang of goonies right behind him as Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned a corner while splitting off from the group, "The moment that you see a beauty like Professor Zhu you go silent like a timid rabbit!"

"I doubt that you would've done better Malfoy." Harry growled as they stood their ground, "Last I checked, you couldn't even stand up to Hermione right."

"That filthy Mudblood just got lucky!" Malfoy snarled before seeing her out of the corner of his eye and mocked her, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. I thought that you were under my shoe like the filthy dirt that you are!"

"Don't you talk about Hermione like that!" Ron exclaimed as he whipped out his wand as everyone else did as well, a tense atmosphere setting in and the pressure dropping onto who would fire off the first spell.

"I believe that is quite enough you all."

Everyone turned to see Professor Zhu standing a few feet away from them illuminated by the torches, a stern look on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently on the stone floor.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed while dropping his guard.

He saw Professor Zhu in front of him for one moment before he blinked and she was immediately in front of him with her sword drawn to Malfoy's neck, it's gleaming blade almost making contact with his pale skin.

"No magic in the corridors Mr. Malfoy." Professor Zhu said calmly as she stared down Malfoy and his gang, "It is time for curfew so get to it now."

"But-"

"Do I have to repeat myself ?" Professor Zhu asked while quickly tapping her sword on his throat, causing him to jump and scurry back into the safety of his friends, "I didn't think I would have to take points away from Slytherin so early in the year but I will do it if you continue this behavior."

"Tch. This isn't over Potter! Weasel!" Malfoy shouted in anger as he shook his fsts while his friends pulled him away, "My father will hear of this!"

"The same goes for you kids as well." Zhu said as she sheathed her blade, "I know that you all know better than this seeing how old you are."

"Of course we do!" Ron exclaimed while standing at attention, his wand already tucked away in his robes before nudging Harry, "Don't we Harry?!"

"Right! Right." Harry said while trying to avoid looking at the beautiful Professor in front of him.

"Now off to bed you all." Zhu said as she gestured for them to go, "You don't want to be late to your classes tomorrow do you?"

"No ma'am." Harry said as the three of them made their way past her towards their dorm as he gave Professor Zhu one last look and joined his friends.

As he did, Zhu crossed her arms over her chest and smiled in their fleeting direction.

"Headmaster Dumbledore was right after all." Zhu giggled while making her way towards her quarters, "They are quite the trio of friends."

 **-x-**

"Blimey Harry." Ron said as they had finished showering and hopped into bed, "Did you see how fast she moved? I doubt that even the best Apparaters can keep up with like that."

"She is quite something." Harry admitted as he took off his glasses and set them on his bedside, "We can ask her tomorrow about it."

"I doubt it." Ron snorted as he got cozy in the warm and soft blankets, "With what I've been hearing, she's got plenty of admirers already so I doubt that we're going to be able to."

"Yeah you're right." Harry yawned as he pulled the blanket up to his chin, "But good night Ron. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Harry looked at the candle beside his bed and imagined the flames that Professor Zhu had sent at them before smiling softly and eventually fell asleep.

 **-X-**

 **So there's that.**

 **I'll be shipping out a whole bunch of starter stories for other series as well such as Overwatch, League of Legends, and RWBY with a few other to see which is the most popular and which I actually enjoy writing the most.**

 **So, I will be shelling about maybe 3 to 4 starter stories from various series and whichever one I feel like would be worth writing I'll write.**

 **Also, going on a cruise ship for about a week so don't expect anything then.**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read my story and if you do enjoy it then drop a review or follow because it would be much appreciated.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a pirate song and it has been an honor writing for you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the story that you guys wanted with the amount of favorites and follows that you guys dropped while I was on vacation.**

 **Now this story there will be boring parts just because it will all be needed to be the foundation for the rest of the story or some crap like that.**

 **Anyway, thank you for all the support on the first chapter so here's the second one!**

 **-X-**

"Oh bloody hell." Ron groaned as he looked at his schedule.

"Wut?" Harry asked as he peppered his scrambled eggs.

"We've got Double Potions with Snape." Ron sighed as he speared some bacon with his fork, "Starting off the first day right I guess?"

Harry shrugged as he continued to eat his breakfast, the Great Hall filling up with students and teachers to enjoy a hearty meal before starting off their day.

He noticed coming in from the distance and sitting down with an irritated sigh in front of them, her robes in a ruffled mess.

"What happened to you Hermione?" Ron asked as he checked his watch, "You're usually the first one here. What took you so long?"

"Professor Zhu's fanboys." Hermione growled as she set down her bag and grabbed some eggs, jam, and toast, "I couldn't get through the corridors since they pretty much blocked it off with the amount of people that were there."

"Blimey she's so popular already." Ron said in surprise, taking a look at the entrance, "It hasn't even been a day yet and she's already got a fan base already. Shame that we don't have her until Friday."

"Well it's a big nuisance." Hermione huffed in irritation, "I can't get anywhere with all of them roaming the hallways for her."

"True that." Fred said as he sat down with George, "We were half-tempted to throw in a couple of Dungbombs to clear the way before Professor McGonagall came."

"Anyway," George said as he managed to grab Katie, Angelina, and Alicia three seats down, "Me and Fred managed to get Madam Hooch to let us borrow the Quidditch Field so we could do unofficial matches between the houses."

"Seriously?" Katie sighed in relief, "I was about to say that the whole summer of thinking up new tactics was going to be completely useless."

"I know that Wood told you to take care of the team Kate but that's a bit much yeah?" Fred joked as he grabbed some nearby bacon, "Like, just tone it down a bit yeah?"

"Anyway, have you talked with the other House Captains about this?" Ron asked his brothers as they were starting on their breakfast, "Seeing as how we really can't have an unofficial game with only one team."

"Of course we did you nitwit." Fred rolled his eyes, "Plus, they were pretty much down for it either way seeing as how much they hate us-"

"They would want to play against us anyway." George finished with half of his mouth full of hash browns, "All we need to do now is get a Keeper and we'll be set."

"Why don't I be Keeper?" Ron exclaimed excitedly, "You've played against me back at home so you've seen what I can do."

"Yeah and we think it's a bloody mess." Fred said as he took a swig of his pumpkin juice, "I'd rather put Errol as a Keeper and he'd probably do better than you mate."

"But it's either me or Cormac and you know it." Ron argued as he pointed to the jockey Gryffindor flirting with a third-year, "I don't like the guy one bit but he's good on a broom."

Fred and George looked at each other for a split moment before looking at Ron, "Good point."

"So does that mean I'm Keeper?" Ron asked earnestly.

"Yeah." Fred groaned as he received a confirmation from Katie, the Captain of the House Team, "You're in. Just don't suck too badly little brother."

"Yes!"

A loud group of chatter came from the entrance of the Great Halls as the group looked to see Professor Zhu entering with an aura of fresh air, the halls quieting down significantly as everyone looked at the foreign teacher.

"Good morning everyone." Zhu smiled while waving towards the Great Halls, "I hope that you all are ready for class."

All of the houses erupted into a passionate cheer as Professor Zhu giggled and took a seat next to Hagrid before engaging in a conversation while simultaneously enjoying their breakfast.

"There she is mate." Fred joked while nudging Harry on the side with his elbow, "The love of your dreams in the flesh."

"But I thought that it was that one Asian Ravenclaw girl that he favored." George said as he pointed towards the respective house table, "Isn't that right Harry?"

"Yes. I mean no!" Harry said at first before he realized what he had said, "Wait, how did you-"

The sound of the bell tower ringing signaled that the first of the classes were starting in a couple of minutes and the sound of scraping benches sounded off both excited and disgruntled students heading off to their classes.

"Lets go Harry." Ron groaned as he tapped Harry on his shoulder, "The sooner that we finish Potions then the faster we can get ready for the new Professor."

"Alright." Harry said as he shoveled the last of his eggs into his mouth before wiping his face clean with his sleeve, "See you later Hermione at Transfiguration."

Hermione merely gave them a small wave goodbye with her nose buried in a book still while trying to enjoy a piece of toast messily smeared with jam.

Harry and Ron talked a bit of what had happened during the Quidditch World Cup as they made their way down to the dungeons for their double period of Potions with one of the shittiest Professors in the school.

Harry opened the door to see the room filled with Gryffindors and Slytherins chattering amongst their houses with Professor Snape nowhere in sight.

"Well that's a surprise innit?" Ron said as he and Harry took a seat next to Seamus and Lee, "For once that bastard isn't here when we come in."

"He's actually late this time mate." Seamus said as he looked up at the clock, "I think this is the first time that Snape's ever been late to class and that's a shocker even for him."

"Let's hope that he doesn't show up so we won't have to deal with with him for the rest of the period." Ron joked before the doors fly open and in walked Professor Snape with his signature brooding expression, "Oh bloody hell."

"You and your fat mouth." Harry said as he smacked Ron above the head.

"Welcome back to Potions." Snape said boredly as he walked towards the front of the room with his hands behind his back, stopping at the board before grabbing a chalk and started to scribble something out, "Have your summer assignments in front of your desk ready to be picked up while you begin on your first major grade assignment of the year."

The room collectively groaned before Snape barked with his back still turned, "Or would you all prefer a 12-inch parchment due at the end of class on everything you were supposed to learn over the summer?!"

The class instantly quieted down, even the Slytherins knew that even they had a limit not to push with their Head of House.

"Know, to start off the class, you will be doing a relatively simple potion." Snape said as he suddenly whipped around and threw the piece of chalk at a Gryffindor who had been mocking him, "Five points from Gryffindor for their cheekiness."

The Slytherins snickered at the misfortune of the boy that had been caught before Snape moved away from the board and presented them their assignment.

"It's a simple yet powerful concoction of a cold medicine." Snape said while smacking at the board with a ruler, "After seeing as how some of you were shivering like wet dogs yesterday in the Great Halls despite knowing several spells that would warm you up, I realized that having fewer students in my class due to a measly cold would dampen my reputation as well as the school."

"But Professor Zhu dried us off with her weird magic." Lavender said aloud, "So why would we need to know how to brew it now?"

"Another five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn and disrespecting another Professor's magic." Snape said coldly before staring down Lavender with his signature gaze, "Because Ms. Brown, Professor Zhu will not always be there wipe away your sniffles and warm you up and so that you can treat your own lazy self whenever you get sick!"

" _Blimey, I've never seen Snape defend another teacher before._ " Ron whispered to Harry, _"Not only that but he was actually late on the first day."_

" _Yeah."_ Harry whispered as he took out his Potion ingredients, _"Always thought of him as a shrewd bastard that only thought of himself."_

"Now, follow the instructions and you should be able to accomplish the task with ease. In fact it should take you no more than an hour." Snape said as he went onto the second board and scribbled a few things, "Once you're done, you can start on the five inch parchment of the influences on Potions as a whole with the introduction of new ingredients due to foreign alliances due next Monday."

The whole class talked amongst each other before heating up their cauldrons and prepping their ingredients to start on their brews while Snape walked around, supervising while picking up homework.

 **45 minutes later**

"Pass me a bit of Bezoar won't you Harry?" Ron said as he stirred the steaming concoction, "I think I've just about finished this up."

"Are you serious Weasley?" Draco sneered as he was mixing his nearly done potion, "I can smell that pungent smell all the way from over here! That smells more like dragon dung than an actual potion!"

"Ignore him Ron." Harry said as he sprinkled a bit of his last ingredient after finely chopping it, "Let's just finish this up and get started on the parchment already."

"But I bet that your trousers smelled just as bad Potty." Draco swooned mockingly, "Those bad Death Eaters must of broke through your packed shabby tent while you were huddling around a fire trying to warm yourself up?"

"At least my mother doesn't look like she's constantly sniffing terrible under her nostril." Harry retorted while shooting the Slytherin a look, "Bet she had fun trying to breathe through all the cheap cologne that you and your father bathe in."

"How dare you Potter!" Draco snarled as he tried to whipped out his wand before a firm hand stopped him, the former looking up to see Professor Snape looking down at him, "Umm, Professor-"

"No magic inside the classroom without my permission Draco. As for you," Snape brooded as he looked over to Harry, the latter expecting a punishment, "Continue working on your brew Potter."

"What?"

"Did you not hear me Potter?" Snape questioned with a raised eyebrow while turning to face him, "Or would you prefer it if I took points away for your insolence?"

"No Professor."

Snape whipped his cape and proceeded to monitor the rest of the classroom that was starting on their essays.

"Okay, something's definitely wrong with Snape." Ron said as he checked behind his shoulder, "He'd usually give us detention or even take some points away from us whenever this usually happened."

"Let's just finish up and get ready to meet whatever beast Hagrid has in store for us." Harry said as he poured his brew into a vial before corking it and cleaned up his workplace.

 **A few hours later**

"Come on over you all." Hagrid bellowed as he rested his hand atop of a rocking crate, "Hurry up now. Time's a wastin!"

"How much you want to bet that, that thing in their can kill us in an instant." Ron said as he and Harry made their way down towards their class, which consisted of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

"Knowing Hagrid, probably." Harry said as he caught sight of Cho talking amongst her group of friends, "We'll be lucky if it doesn't maim us when we try to feed it."

"Gather around folks!" Hagrid shouted as the whole class managed to make an uneven semi-circle around him and the rattling boxes, "Bit of a special treat for you all today. I managed to wrangle these away from the German breeder in Diagon Alley for a great price for a lesson that will last us for a couple of months at least."

"So how many legs does it have this time Hagrid?" Ron joked with the half-giant man, "Or is it like the Flobberworms we had to take care of last time?"

"Four legs Ron." Hagrid said as he broke open the top of the box with a single hand and pulled out a brownish pup baring its teeth while yapping at Hagrid, trying to bite at his meaty fingers but to no avail.

Several of the girls in the classroom sighed in awe as they try to move over each other to get a closer look at the adorable puppy with the guys looking on in curiosity.

"Now you lot may be thinking that this is just a regular pup isn't it?" Hagrid said as he looked around, "But it's one of the rarest and maybe the most mysterious beasts ever recorded in history?"

"So what is it called?" Padma asked, a question that most of the class had been wanting to ask.

"This here lass, is a Blink Dog." Hagrid said while passing the pup around, "Well it's more of a pup now but you're going to raise it till it gets bigger and see if you can train it."

"Why is it called that?"

A loud sonic chirp coming from the pup before it blinked out of existence and appeared right around Hagrid's feet, plopping down in exhaustion before Hagrid grabbed it before it could jump again.

"Because it can Apparate at will to a certain radius around it." Hagrid said as he quickly strapped a collar onto it, the restraint glowing a blinding color while showing some runes inscribed into it before eventually dying down, "Now you can easily stop that by having this here collar strapped around its neck so it doesn't jump away when you ain't looking. Ministry of Magic barely found out about these beauties a month ago when one came onto its radar and they found its breeder."

"Wicked." Ron said as he tried to get a better look but couldn't with the amount of people crowding around it, "You think that we'll be able to keep it after we train it?"

"I doubt it." Harry shook his head as Hagrid passed out the pups to the already established groups, "If these things can teleport at any second, imagine what we could do if we were to properly train it?"

"Good point." Ron nodded as he, Seamus, Dean, Harry, and Neville became a group and they accepted a pup from Hagrid.

"Now that I've given you all your companions for the next few months, your first assignment's pretty easy!" Hagrid said as he packed up the box and brought out some food and small toys, "Get to know your pup because you'll be seeing it grow up right before your very eyes."

"Wicked." Ron said as he picked up the pup and brought it face to face with him, "What should we name you? Merlin maybe? Or Ron Jr.?"

The pup responded promptly by letting loose a tinted yellow stream of piss onto Ron's robes, causing the redhead to toss the pup over to Seamus, who tossed it over to Dean, who handed it over to Neville, who tried to get a good look at the pup's face before the latter was covered in the pup's scent.

Harry finally took the pup away from the rest of his group members and it it finally stopped peeing while looking up at him in curiosity, yapping once and then twice as if asking him a question.

"Um, hello there?" Harry said while holding the dog far away incase it wanted to pee again.

Surprisingly, the pup tilted it's head and barked cutely before licking at Harry's hand earnestly before barking again.

"I think it likes you Harry." Cho said from behind him, carrying her own pup in her arms.

"Really?" Harry asked while bringing the pup a bit closer just to have it lick his face several times with slobber and wag his tongue and tail in excitement, "Never mind it does."

"Since it's taken a liking to you Harry, why don't you name it?" Dean said as he cleaned his hands and rubbed his jacket down with a towel, "Only be fair right guys?"

"Give it something tough mate. Like Scorcher!" Seamus grinned as he looked at the pup in Harry's hands, "Maybe Boomer perhaps?"

"He's not one of your fire bombs Seamus." Dean joked while punching his buddy in the arm, "Something simple, like Buddy!"

"Well he ain't much of a buddy." Neville groaned as he washed his hands clean of piss.

"I still think Ron Jr. is a good name." Ron argued before Harry turned the pup's genitalia onto the redhead, "Okay never mind!"

Harry turned to the pup back towards him and tried to think of a name. His mind cycled through several ideas but he couldn't put a finger on just one.

Then, he noticed a bit of a scar on the pup's head that resembled something very similar. Very similar indeed.

"I'm going to name you, Bolt." Harry said in finale while setting the pup down, "You remind me of someone and you sure as hell as fast as one."

Bolt barked in agreement while running around Harry in circles.

"He certainly does like you alright." Cho giggled while rubbing her own pup's belly, "You might just be a good father."

"Really?!" Harry exclaimed as he turned around in surprise just to trip on a stray rock that happened to be there, causing the boy who lived to promptly land on his rear.

The group of boys broke out in howls of laughter as Cho giggled with Bolt barking excitedly before jumping onto him and licking his face.

"See you around Harry." Cho smiled as she waved him goodbye and went back to join her group.

"Geroff me!" Harry grunted as he managed to force the dog off of him and he stood up while wiping the slobber off his face robes, "Bolt you slobbery mutt."

Bolt merely barked in agreement.

 **Several hours later**

"Man I'm beat." Ron groaned as he plopped down on the seat, "If I have to listen to Professor Binns go on about the Goblin Revolution one more time, I swear I'll go mental!"

"Can't blame you." Harry said as he took the seat beside him, "Well look at it this way, we can clear all of that away when we go to Professor Moody's class."

"Great man he is!"

"Better than Lupin almost!"

"Who is?" Ron asked as he watched the twins sit down next to him, "Are you talking about Moody?"

"Damn right we are." Fred grinned as he grabbed some mash potatoes, "The man is a bloody genius!"

"You'll know what we're talking about once you start his class." George grinned as he grabbed some ham from a nearby plate.

Ron pulled out his schedule and double-checked before groaning, "Damn, we don't have him until Thursday!"

"Sucks for you mate." Fred grinned as he peppered his mash potatoes and slathered it in gravy, "I figured that the crazy bastard would just show how many people he sent to Azkaban and a few stories but man, he was so bloody cool."

"God damn it." Ron groaned as he banged his head onto the table, "Why do we always get the short end of the straw?"

As soon as he said that, Hermione came in and plopped down in the seat in front of them, fuming to the absolute brim.

"Speaking about the short end of the stick," Ron joked before Hermione gave him a death stare, "Where've you been Hermione? The new Professor's fanboys block your path again?"

"I constantly hear them bickering everywhere about how pretty Professor Zhu is and oh how cool she is and what not!" Hermione groaned into her hands in annoyance, "I can barely concentrate at all and it's infuriating!"

"Is that really true Miss Granger?"

The group jumped as they looked behind Hermione to see Professor Zhu gazing down at her worryingly.

"Professor-"

"I'm terribly sorry that my admirers were causing you so much trouble." Zhu cooed as she brought Hermione into her bosom and stroked her hair gently, "If it makes you feel any better, know that I'll do my best to stop them and that you can ask me for anything in return."

"Anything?!" Fred and George shouted at the same time with eager faces.

"Just for you Miss Granger." Zhu smiled before planting a small kiss onto the top of her head, "Ten points to Gryffindor for putting up with my presence and fanboys. I'll do my best to take care of them."

"Thank you?" Hermione said in confusion as Professor Zhu patted her on the cheek gently and walked up to the staff table with a considerable amount of people's eyes trailing her but not before giving Harry a wave, wink, and air kiss all in one.

Harry blushed at the gesture before sinking down into his seat with all of the death glares sent his way from both his housemates as well as the other houses.

"Blimey Harry, I don't whether to feel jealous or happy for you mate." Ron shook his head as he looked around and saw all of the stares directed at him, "But cheer up. We have Moody on Thursday and Professor Zhu on Friday!"

"Yeah and the whole school on my behind after dinner."

"Oh what could go wrong?"

 **-X-**

 **Sorry for the long wait but school started up and I'm getting shit ready and enjoying the last bit of my summer.**

 **The next 1 or 2 chapters will be a bit boring until we get to the part that the schools arrive and what not.**

 **Until then, I'll be working my best and hardest trying to make this story a success.**

 **P.s Shoutout to AquaEclipse for catching my mistake and causing me to do a light touch up to the 2 chapters.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a good song and it has been an honor writing for you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all of you lovely people!**

 **Now it's been more than a week since I updated and I know that a lot of you are mad at me but here's the other chapter! XD**

 **Also, shoutout to a few reviewers for helping me correct a bit of structure mistake in my chapters.**

 **So, without further ado, let us read.**

 **-X-**

Whenever Harry said that he was excited for Moody's class, he was expecting something like Lupin had did with the Boggart and have the whole class participate.

Now, he had mixed feelings about the class as he walked towards Professor Zhu's class for health with Hufflepuffs.

While Professor Moody's no nonsense and straight to the point lessons made the class more enthusiastic about the course and what not but the grim reminder of the spell that had killed his parents left him nearly shattered.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked as he and Hermione caught up to him, "You don't look so good after you saw Moody kill that spider."

"I'm alright Ron." Harry smiled tiredly before walking ahead of the two and onto the school grounds.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other worryingly.

"I don't think he's alright Hermione."

"Oh I haven't noticed Ronald." Hermione said sarcastically while they walked down the steps and out of the door, "I'm totally oblivious to the fact that our friend looks like he is now thanks to yesterday."

"Well what happened yesterday?" Ron asked before Hermione turned to him in slight disbelief, "What?! We just went to Charms, Transfiguration, and then Moody's class."

"Yes and what exactly did we learn in Moody's class Ronald?"

"The Three Unforgivables of course." Ron said confused, "But that still doesn't explain the fact that Harry looks like death."

"Because he saw the curse that You-Know-Who used on him and his parents you dimwit!" Hermione snapped while smacking the top of his head with a book, "That's why he started to look like that the moment Professor Moody showed us the curse!"

"Blimey, I forgot that." Ron said in realization while trying to find Harry in the crowd in front of them, "Now I feel like shit."

"Like you should." Hermione huffed while looking for Harry, "He's been through a lot Ron. More than you would think."

"Anyway, how are Professor Zhu's fanboys treating you?" Ron asked as they walked around a massive boulder, trying to lighten up the mood, "Did she actually talk to her fan club to leave you alone?"

"She did and it's quieted down quite a bit since yesterday." Hermione said while fixing her satchel strap on her back, "Granted, I still hear them in the hallways and tower, but it's gotten bearable."

"Well get your thanks ready for her because we're here." Ron said as they walked down to the outdoor classroom that had been set up for Professor Zhu's health class.

An decent corner of the Forbidden Forest had been cleared out in place for several tables and benches facing a giant chalkboard propped up against a massive boulder. The looming trees behind it still stood tall and full of life with the wind passing by for a gentle pass, shaking the leaves ever so slightly.

They walked down hillside, careful not to slip on the wet grass from the rainfall a couple of days ago. A majority of the students were already there, sitting down on the benches and ogling Professor Zhu, who was chattering with a few of the students up in the front.

"There he is." Ron said as he spotted Harry sitting on a bench around the middle of the tables, staring at Professor Zhu with his hand supporting his face.

Ron and Hermione both sat down next to their mutual best friend before Professor Zhu sent everyone back to their seats and started the class.

"Welcome everyone," Zhu said warmly as she faced the whole class, waiting a bit for the class to immediately quiet down, "To Health Class. Now, for a formal introduction, my name is Professor Zhu and I am from the Five Heavenly Sect school in mainland China."

"Professor!"

"Yes?" Zhu said while pointing to Hufflepuff girl who had raised her hand, "Your name is-"

"Susan Bones,Professor Zhu." She said before eagerly asking, "Can you tell us more about where you came from?"

"Well-"

"Can you also tell us about your magic as well?!"

"Do you have a boyfriend?!"

"What's your cup size?!"

"Alright, settle down. Settle down." Zhu giggled as she gestured for them to sit and quiet down, "I'll tell you a bit about myself as well as my magic don't worry. As for the other questions, I'll maybe tell you if you get older yeah?"

The class silently cheered amongst each other as Zhu grabbed a piece of chalk and sketched out a beautiful canvas of a massive city surrounded by a wall with an abundant and detailed forest sitting outside of it, the class marveling at Professor Zhu's skills.

"I was raised in big city built atop the highest mountain that was also the home of the Five Heavenly Sects." Zhu explained as she continued to draw intricate buildings as well as stick figures to represent people, "The school itself brought in students from all over the land who had wanted to see if they had what it took to join the school."

"In the school, there are five different divisions and each one had its own specialty in terms of magic. Much like your houses" Zhu said as she drew a picture for fire, water, metal, wood, and earth, "Between them, they practice magic incorporated with each element and each element has its own strengths that set it apart from others."

Professor Zhu clapped her hands together and blew on the board to clear away the excess chalk before pointing towards the picture for earth, "Earth. It's magic is focused on protecting its user and its allies with its stone walls going as high to the very heavens themselves."

She pointed to the picture of water and wood, "Water. It's magic extremely versatile and those who master it are as swift as the river itself but as hard as the towering glaciers in the north. Wood. It's magic matching it's element, the master able to heal and support their allies by drawing energy from around them or from themselves."

Professor Zhu then drew her sword and placed it on its side on the grass, "As for metal, it's a bit different from the others."

The foreign teacher raised a finger up as if she was shushing them but the sword reacted with her as it righted itself upwards and floated a few inches off the ground.

The class erupted into oohs and awes as they watched Professor Zhu do a few tricks with the sword.

Harry watched on as he watched her maneuver the sword with ease, her graceful movements easily capturing his full attention as well as most of the classroom.

" _Harry."_ Hermione whispered urgently while poking him in the side, _"You're drooling Harry!"_

Said person snapped out of his stupor and wiped his chin with his sleeve quickly as Ron snickered at his reaction before they turned their attention back onto Professor Zhu.

"Mastering this specific type of elemental magic allows for the master to not only harness the element but control their sword to a further extent than I would." Zhu said as she moved her finger around, her sword following her movements, "Think of the sword as my wand in fact but my magic doesn't need a wand like yours to cast spells."

"Professor!"

"Yes?"

"You haven't told us about the other element yet." Seamus said earnestly while pointing towards the fire symbol, his friends snickering under their breath at the pyromaniac, "Can you tell us a bit more about it?"

"I was expecting for you to say that Mister Finnegan. McGonagall was right about you being interested in pyro magic." Zhu giggled behind her hand, causing the Irish boy to blush embarrassingly, "But I believe it would be better if I just showed you."

She turned towards them and held her palm towards the sky, **"Huǒqiú!" (Fireball!)**

A fireball the size of a small child appeared in front of her palm before it immediately flew towards the sky, the class jumping up in their seats to get a better look.

Professor Zhu squeezed her fist and the fireball imploded within itself, releasing a small shockwave and burst of light, sending the students into a huge wave of cheers for the foreign teacher. She gave a small bow and wave with her kind smile at her students before waiting for them to eventually quiet down.

"As you can see, my elemental magic is fire. One of the most destructive elements on earth." Zhu said as she formed another small fireball in her hands, "Masters of this element are powerful warriors. Their flames capable of burning through entire armies with ease and they should be feared in duels."

The class stayed silent as Professor Zhu gave them a hard look, one that they've never thought they would see on the kind and calm Professor.

"But fire magic isn't always destructive." Zhu said as she formed a blazing phoenix in front of her from the small fireball, surprising some of the students, "It can be beautiful, healing, and comforting. You just have to look past the exterior and a little bit closer at what it could be."

"So can you teach us Professor?" A random Gryffindor asked as Professor Zhu made the Phoenix disappear, "Can you teach us how to use your magic?"

The class murmured in agreement before she shook her head, sending the whole class into a wave of disappointment before she explained, "Unlike your magic, ours can't just be used by anyone who has magical affinity. Does anyone want to take a guess as to why?"

Hermione immediately raised her hand and Professor Zhu said, "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Is it hereditary magic Professor?"

"You are right Miss Granger and ten points to Gryffindor!" Zhu smiled as she sheathed her sword, "Yes, our magic is mainly hereditary such like your own but unlike yours, whatever affinity is given to us, we have to stick with it for life."

"So do you have Muggles as well?" Another Gryffindor asked, "You know, people who don't have magical powers."

"Of course we do and we also have those that come from non magical having magical powers but from what I hear from others in England, we treat ours a lot better." Zhu said with her eyes narrowed at her class, causing a few of the students to look down in shame, "We don't think of those that don't have powers a useless group only fit to serve beneath those that do but as a group to protect. Our practice is meant to better ourselves as human beings and to set a healthy lifestyle for us to follow so that we can live on."

Murmurs of mixed emotions emerged throughout the class. Some agreed with her idea while others merely snorted at her words and made sexist remarks quietly under their breath.

"Now I know that you all would like to listen to me talk all day about my magic but this is health class, not listen to Miss Zhu talk about magic class." She giggled as she saw a couple of the students groan in disappointment before starting her lesson on the board, "Now everyone get out a piece of parchment and take down these notes please."

The class shuffled as students ruffled around their bags for paper, ink, and a quill.

"Her magic is bloody wicked yeah?" Ron said as he popped open a fresh bottle of ink, "Shame that you're stuck with just the one element when you're born. What element do you think I would be Harry?"

The red head turned back to his best friend to see him back in the same mood that he was in before he had entered the class.

"There he goes again." Lee shook his head as he dipped his quill in ink, "Harry's been acting like this since yesterday. You think that Moody's lesson gave him a bit of shock?"

"Will you both shut it already?!" Hermione snapped as she slammed her hand on the table, "Just leave him alone already and do your work!"

The whole class looked at their group in curiosity at the disturbance as Professor Zhu made her way towards them and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Is there something wrong Miss Granger? Are these boys bothering you?"

"It's nothing Professor." Hermione said as Professor Zhu circled around them before finally setting her eyes onto Harry, "Really, we're all just tired and all."

Professor Zhu leaned down and placed her hand gently onto his shoulder, whispering, _"Are you okay young one?"_

Harry had felt a warm feeling on his shoulder as he turned to look up at the foreign teacher.

"I'm fine Professor." Harry lied while putting on a fake smile, "I'm just tired like Hermione had said."

However, Professor Zhu saw through it and merely said, "Stay after class Mister Potter. I'll need to talk to you about a certain matter."

Harry simply nodded while turning away to copy the notes written on the board, causing the Professor to frown before returning to walking around the class to monitor the class as well as answer questions relating both to herself and the work on the board.

 **An hour later**

"Remember to do your homework class!" Zhu shouted over the scraping of benches and ecstatic conversations, "I'll see you all next week or so!"

The class replied with a mixed chorus of yes ma'am's and loud cheers as they filed out to go towards the Great Hall for dinner.

Professor Zhu clapped her hands for a job well done as she started to pack up all of her materials before she sensed someone behind her and turned to find Harry standing in the middle of the class awkwardly by himself.

"You asked for me Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, come." Zhu smiled as she sat down on the bare grass and patted the spot beside her, "Take a seat Harry."

Harry, surprised that she used his first name with the only other Professor that did was Dumbledore, took a seat next to her as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Sorry about holding you behind Harry." Zhu said as she held a red ribbon in her teeth while fixing her hair, "But I felt that a bit of counseling was in order to cheer you up a bit."

"I'm fine Professor." Harry smiled tiredly, trying hard not to stare at the woman's generous figure and beautiful face, "It's just been a long day for me Professor."

"A long day does not cause such a broken expression Harry." Zhu said as she tied her hair back with the ribbon, making herself even younger than she would, "I hope that you wouldn't mind sharing a bit with me as your Professor."

"Umm." Harry said as he blushed while trying not to look at the captivating emerald green eyes that resembled his own too well, "Well-"

"Lay down."

"What?"

Professor Zhu simply tilted him over, the former a lot stronger than he expected, before he found his head resting on something incredibly soft.

"Professor-"

"Shhhhh." Zhu said softly as she slowly stroked his messy hair, the latter unable to move as her soft voice and gentle touch, "Just relax Harry. Just relax."

Harry's face flustered to an ungodly amount but he managed to lay still but very tense as Professor Zhu stroked his hair.

Then, came the song.

Granted, there were no words at all with the only thing that he could hear was her humming, it was beautiful. The soft rhythm soothed his tense nerves the moment it shook his bones. The different tone and notes wrapped around his mind and drenched the fire of embarrassment with it's cool waves. Her soft thighs and meticulous fingers sending calming signals all across his tense body, relaxing his body almost instantaneously.

Then, some time passed before a few drops of warm water fell onto his cheek as he blinked rapidly and looked up to find them to be tears dripping down from Professor's cheek.

"Professor?!" Harry exclaimed as he got up in surprise before trying to wipe away the tears with his sleeve, "Why are you-"

She suddenly took his hand in her own, the latter flinching at the unnatural softness of her hands onto his own.

"Professor-"

"I'm sorry Harry." Zhu sighed as she let go and wiped away the rest of her tears with a handkerchief that she pulled out of her dress, "It's been a while since I had heard that song. It has a special place in my heart."

"May I ask what it is?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

"You may but I won't answer." Zhu smirked while sticking a tongue out at him before adopting a tired expression, "Well, not yet anyway."

"Well thank you Professor." Harry smiled as he started to stand up, "But I really should be going to dinner-"

"Call me Lin Harry." She smiled as she stretched her arms and body tiredly, "Professor makes me feel older than I already am."

"Okay… Lin." Harry said with uncertainty as Professor Zhu stood up with him and he noticed that it was already nightfall, "But we should really be getting to dinner right now. Before everyone else gets the wrong idea you know."

"Like what," Lin smirked as she lifted the top of his chin with her fine nails up to meet her eyes, "Something naughty perhaps?"

Harry's face flushed immediately as he jumped in surprise and Professor Zhu giggled before she pulled out her sword and set on the ground.

She raised her finger up like before and the sword floated above the ground a couple of feet on the flat part of the blade.

"Hop on Harry." Lin said as she stepped lightly onto the blade and it held up her weight while beckoning for Harry to follow her, "It would be safer if I took you there instead of you going alone."

"Will it really hold both of us?" Harry said cautiously as he slowly stepped on infront of her, Professor Zhu helping him balance himself by holding onto his shoulders, "I've been on a broomstick plenty of times but-woah!"

Harry almost fell as the sword shot straight up into the air, Lin laughing ecstatically as they eventually climbed up to the clouds before she eventually got him to open his eyes.

His knees wobbled dangerously, his Seekers training and experience along with Lin's help allowed for him to open his eyes and looked down at the looking Hogwarts looking over the Great Lake.

"Come now Harry. You love flying from what I heard." Lin laughed as she helped the Boy Who Lived balance himself standing on her very slim sword, "This is no different!"

"Yes but I've never actually stood on my broom before." Harry said as he tried not to fall off while Lin cruised around the castle, "I didn't know that you could actually do this with your sword Lin."

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me Harry." She said while wrapping her arms around his waist, sending chills and shivers all across his body, "But I can show you if you want?"

"Umm." Harry muttered as he was faced with an epidemic. Trapped several hundred feet in the air with a beautiful teacher hugging him with his body as tense as a guitar string was the last thing that he would expect happen to him.

"I'm just teasing you Harry." Lin giggled as she brought them down and into Hogwarts walls, zipping through and down the stairs towards the massive door that led into the Great Halls.

"Thank you Prof-I mean Lin." Harry said with a small bow and blush, "I'll see you next time then."

"No problem at all Harry." Lin said as she bent down and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, causing another blush to explode on Harry's expression, "You're welcome to come and talk to me anytime alright?"

Harry nodded shyly as Professor Zhu opened the massive doors and led the surprised Boy Who Lived in, the halls immediately quieting down as all eyes fell upon them.

As they approached his table, Ron was giving him the stink eye, Fred and George were silently cheering him on, and Hermione was shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Have a good night Harry." Lin smiled as gave him one last hug before joining the other Professors up on the staff table.

"So how was your time alone with the lovely Professor?" Fred smirked as he nudged Harry in the side.

"Shut it."

 **-X-**

 **So yeah there's that.**

 **Hope you guys don't hate one me too much for making up the Chinese magic XD**

 **I'm not as motivated to write these few chapters but once it hits to the point where the schools arrive the chapters will be better.**

 **So until then, please be patient with me!**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a good song and it has been an honor writing for you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ELLO YOU LOVELY PEOPLE**

 **I know you folks have waiting to read this for a while so I'll just keep this short.**

 **So enjoy XD**

 **P.S: Thanks to all of you lovely people that dropped a review and favorited and followed and who took the time to read my story. I wish that I can do better to improve.**

 **-X-**

"It's a go guys!" Fred exclaimed as he and George joined Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of last years house team during lunch, "Professor McGonagall said yes and the other houses have agreed to it as well!"

"Are you serious?" Angelina said with a grin threatening to break her face as she turned towards the team, "What are you all waiting for?! Finish up your food and lets go!"

"Hold on a minute Miss Captain." George said as he calmed the group down, "Hufflepuff managed to get the first practice in today. Ol' boy Diggory approached his Head of House and Professor Sprout got to Dumbledore before McGonagall could."

"Really?" Katie asked as she sat back down in her chair in disappointment, "Damn it."

"But best get your broom and gear ready Ron." Harry said to his best friend, "Cause once the other house finishes their practice then Angelina is going to put you in the ground with her training."

"At least I'm on the team though." He grinned cheekily as he looked behind him to see Cormac shooting him and the team a dirty look, "The prick's been looking like he wanted to kill me ever since he asked Angelina and she said no because I had taken the spot."

"Well he will take the spot if Angelina doesn't think that you're house team material." Harry said as he speared a sausage with his fork, "So you better get your arse working."

"Hey guys!" Lee said as he joined them excitedly, "Professor Moody's putting together a dueling team down in the courtyard!"

"A dueling team?" George said in surprise as he looked at the group in curiosity, "Looks like the Triwizard tournament won't just be the only competition that we'll have this year."

"Apparently it's not an official, official competition that's monitored by the Ministry of Magic but a friendly competition between the 4 schools." Lee said as he crossed his arms, "But the courtyard is packed with students watching Moody and Snape."

"Really? Oh I want to see that prick Snape get mopped by Moody." Ron grinned as he shoved the last of his lunch into his mouth and left their table first.

"I wish that he could control his manners a bit more." Hermione said as she flicked off a piece of food that landed on her book, "He's been here for three years and how old now? He should at least remember how to eat with his mouth closed."

"I'd say let's just check out the dueling thing with him then." Harry said as he got up as well, "The last dueling demonstration that we had was almost two years ago with your beloved Professor Lockhart."

"Stop saying that." She seethed embarrassingly as she got up as well, her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment at the mention of her former idol/role model, "I said that I was wrong Harry. No need to be a prick about it."

"I'm just saying Hermione." Harry grinned while slowly backing up and breaking into a sprint down the halls, "If his picture by your bedside doesn't mean anything!"

"I'm going to murder you Harry!"

 **In the courtyard**

Harry and Hermione eventually made it to the packed courtyard and joined Ron with Professor Snape's tall figure and shoulder length hair standing out like a light in a dark place.

"Now that those that are interested are here, I and Professor Moody will be going to demonstrate a proper duel and whoever wishes to participate in the dueling matches between the schools may sign up with their head house." Professor Snape said loud and clearly as he turned around to make sure that everyone heard him, "Now that we have about everyone here, I'll explain the simple rules of wizard duels and listen well because I won't repeat it again."

"I'll do the explaining Severus. After all, I am the teacher adept at dueling with spells and what not." Moody said gruffly as he limped forward and pass an impassive Snape, "Now listen here and listen well lads and lassies! The entire premise behind a wizard's duel is to prove who is better than the other! Simple as that. So the side that wins is the one willing to go the extra mile to defeat their opponent! Now, since it's a competition between schools, obviously we can't have you trying to use the Three Unforgivable curses on them but everything else is fair game!"

The courtyard filled with excited conversation as they all thought of the spells that they could use before Moody barked for them to shut up.

"In continuation before I was rudely interrupted, the winner of the dueling competition between the four schools will not only get a trophy on the trophy wall but one thousand Galleons." Moody grunted out loud, shaking his head as the students got excited over the prospect of fame and fortune, "Yeah try to enjoy the fame while you can because it won't get you far in life."

" _But that's almost enough for our down deposit for our business George."_ Fred whispered to his twin, _"You thinking what I'm thinking?"_

" _I'll get the betting box ready."_

"So me and Severus will be demonstrating what a duel will be like when the competition would start." Moody said as moved them back enough so he and Snape were given enough space in a rough circle, "The two parties will enter in from the opposite side of the field and the judges will erect a barrier that will absorb any kind of stray spells that you happen to miss so that it won't hit the audience or bounce back towards you. Hit me Severus."

Snape didn't waste a single second sending a stunning spell right at Moody before it was absorbed a few inches from hitting him in the face.

"Didn't waste any time coming right at me eh?" Moody grinned crazily as he shot a strangling hex back at Snape that was absorbed by an invisible wall, "These shields act almost the same way as your Protego charms but when casted by a wizard specializing in them, can block almost every spell known to our kind."

"Now, after you both bow to each other and the proctor begins the match, you are both free to use whatever non-lethal spells that you have at your disposal." Snape said boredly as he put away his wand, "The duel only ends whenever one side has forfeited, lost consciousness, or a draw has been agreed by both parties. The specialists will then lower the shields and you'll not be allowed to use your magic any longer. Any spells fired off between either sides will result in a disqualification and a very, very severe punishment."

The courtyard gulped in fear of the punishment Snape would give before nodding in agreement and understanding of the rules.

"Now, who wants to volunteer first?" Moody said while looking around before a Slytherin fifth-year swaggered up to the middle of the circle, "Looks like we have our first contestant."

"I can beat any one of y'all blokes!" The Slytherin declared while beating his chest and turning towards the crowd, "Come on now! Don't be a little scared prick!"

"Wish someone would beat his prick to a plummet." Ron joked with Harry, the latter chuckling before Fred cut them off, who had appeared by them with his twin.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that fellas. That right there is Barnaby Saurwhill. He comes from a long line of duelers and he's not that bad at it all from what I've seen from our underground duels." He said with an almost serious tone, surprising the both of them as the Weasley Twins almost never took anything serious, "I'd watch my back with him if I were you guys."

"They're not dueling him nor have they ever provoked him so why should we be worried?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Potty! Boy who was shat on!" Barnaby taunted while looking at their group, "Get your arse up here and let me kick it so I can even more famous!"

"Unless he calls us out of course." Harry groaned as he watched the crowd all turn their heads towards him, "God damn it."

"Come on Potter! Scared that you'll learn your place after all?!" Draco grinned as he appeared and stood next to Barnaby, "I'll finish what we started two years ago!"

"Just ignore him Harry." Hermione said as she tried to move them along but Ron held strong and didn't move.

"You think we're scared of you Malfoy?!" He barked while gesturing for Harry to follow him towards the center, "Don't forget who's the one that was maimed by a friendly hippogriff!"

Draco seethed as the crowd let out oohh's and snickers at the event that happened last year that propelled Malfoy into almost celebrity title before going down just as fast when Ron, Harry, and Hermione exposed him with the support of Dumbledore.

"Well why don't you come over here and prove that you deserve to even be the dirt on my feet!" Draco mocked as he saw Harry pulling Ron away with Fred and George shouting insults back at them and the crowd trying to urge him on, "Maybe your mum and dad will actually be proud of you! Oh wait! They're dead!"

Harry immediately stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face Draco with the coldest look that anyone has ever seen on his face, causing even Draco to sweat slightly.

"Ron, perhaps it's time that we teach Draco the lines that he should not cross with us." Harry growled while roughly shrugging Hermione's hand off his shoulder and walking with Ron towards the middle of the courtyard with the crowd making way for the two.

"Come on over Potter." Moody said as he and Snape moved aside for Ron and Harry to go past them and into the middle of the courtyard, "I'll be the judge for this little tag team duel between you four and I'll make sure that no one gets hurt too badly alright?"

"Let's just start already Professor." Draco said cockily while whipping out his wand, "I want to put out a new record for putting Potty in the ground! You-Know-Who should probably take notes from this match."

"His name is Voldemort." Harry said loudly and boldly while drawing out his own wand with Ron and Barnaby, causing the entire crowd to gasp in shock while others looked on at him, "And if anyone should take notes then it should be you learning to keep your pale mouth shut!"

"Why you?!"

"Screw formalities!" Moody shouted while putting up the barrier along with Snape, "Begin!"

" **Stupefy!"**

" **Augue!"**

" **Protego!"**

" **Impetus!"**

Draco and Barnaby fired off their respective offensive spells as Ron put up the shield charm to block the stunning and fireball spell while Harry pushed the two Slytherins back with the gust of wind that he summoned.

The crowd went wild as they saw the sudden display of magic, the Slytherins and Gryffindors cheering for their respective side with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs going for either or.

"Shaddup all of you!" Moody barked as the courtyard went immediately silent, "Can't you see that they need to concentrate?!"

As soon as they did, Draco and Barnaby immediately went back on the offensive with Harry and Ron doing the same. Both sides throwing up protection charms in between curses, weaving in and out of spells while keeping in mind the amount of space that they had to work with.

Their duel was shown by several brilliant flashes of light emerging from their wands and flickers of flying magic disappeared as it hit the invisible barrier surrounding the four duelers that protected themselves and the crowd.

Barnaby let loose several curses at once, most of them being deflected or dodged by Harry and Ron with the only one hitting was a Joint-Locking Curse onto Ron's right knee, trapping him where he stood as he tried fruitlessly to move.

" **Confringo!"**

The Blasting Curse flew straight at Ron as he hurried to put up a Shield Charm but it broke through the shield as if it was nothing and hit him right in the chest _,_ sending the red head flying and out the barrier onto the gravel courtyard unconscious.

"Ron!" Harry shouted while turning around to check on his best friend before his instincts made him duck to avoid a bright yellow hex that dissolved as soon as it hit the barrier.

"One weasel down, one potty to go!" Draco said with glee as he threw another curse at Harry, who deftly batted it to his side before launching a barrage of spells that forced the two Slytherins to throw up protection charms.

Harry huffed as he let loose the last spell and lowered his wand slightly, exhausted by the amount of spells that he had casted before he looked up to see several dull gray lights flying straight at him.

He moved as fast as he could to avoid them but a couple managed to find their mark on his torso, face, shoulder, and hips. The Bludgeoning Curse making easy work of his body, ribs cracking and his femur bruising practically immediately on impact.

Harry went down to one knee haggardly while spitting out blood, the curse breaking his nose, before he looked up to see one more Bludgeoning Curse flying towards him and hit him right between his eyes.

The crowd watched as the Boy-Who-Lived did a full backflip and land on his face with a solid thump, sending the Slytherin crowd into cheers and jeers at him as he struggled to get back up before falling onto his elbow while the Gryffindors yelled at him to get up.

"There's the Boy-Who-Lived folks! Look at how pitiful he is!" Draco shouted while Barnaby laughed with him, "Might as well tell You-Know-Who to come right now and see this mess so he knows what he lost to!"

This sent the Slytherins into another round of laughter while Snape and Moody was about to bring down the barrier before a smooth hand stopped them.

"Professor Zhu?" Snape said in surprise as he looked to his side to see the foreign teacher in all of her beauty standing in between him and Moody and at the fact that she managed to sneak up behind two highly trained wizards without so much as a sound.

"Afternoon Severus and Alastor." She smiled brightly while letting them go and gestured to Harry inside the barrier, "But this fight isn't over yet. I sense something from him. Something very familiar."

"You can sense magic?" Moody asked with his artificial eye zipping back and forth between her and the struggling Gryffindor, "Mind letting us in on your technique Lin?"

"At another time perhaps." Zhu said as her eyes focused onto Harry, a quizzical look and small smirk appeared on her face as she felt the presence grow stronger, "For now, let us see what happens."

Snape and Moody exchanged quizzical looks before looking at Harry, who was wiping away the blood dripping from all the cuts and his nose.

"You ready for round two Potter?" Barnaby grinned wickedly as he and Draco raised their wands lazily at him, "If you want to be sent to the infirmary then all you had to do was ask!"

However, Harry didn't even hear what they had said at all, his mind occupied on a painful burning sensation all across his body and mainly his heart. Now he would've dismissed it as him taking too many hits if he wasn't feeling as if someone had lit a torch inside his body with fire raising through every one of his veins.

His ears were filled with a low animalistic growl that was unnatural and his body was suddenly filled with burning energy.

Draco looked at Harry as he opened his mouth wide while Barnaby aimed his wand, carefully lining up another Bludgeoning Curse right into Harry's jaw while Draco prepared a Stunning Spell.

"They're gonna kill him!" Hermione cried out as she tried to run and grab her friend before the crowd forced her back, some of them jeering while others warned her not to get in the line of fire, "Stop!"

"I believe that this has gone far enough." Moody said as he pulled out his wand before Professor Zhu stopped him again, "Lin. This thing is already over and-"

"Not for Harry. But for them." She said as she sensed the energy within Harry grow by tenfold, "It'll be over shortly."

"For him yes." Snape said as he brought down the barrier with a non-verbal spell, "Halt! Lower your-"

" **Confringo!"**

" **Stupefy!"**

The two spells flew out of their owner's wands and right at Harry, everyone's eyes widening as their breath was caught in their throat with Snape raising his wand quickly to try and intercept the spells mid-flight but they were too close to Harry for him to counter.

Harry screamed internally as his body exploded in pain unexpectedly and time seemingly stopped for him, opening his eyes towards a flaming view with intricate symbols floating in the air and a mass of fur laying on the burning floor.

" **It seems that you've awakened me child."** A deep voice rumbled in his mind as a hazy massive four legged figure appeared in front of him, looking down on him and bending down to get a closer look, **"Many generations have passed since I was last called upon."**

"What are you?" Harry asked raggedly as he struggled to stand up straight and keep awake from all of the wounds he had suffered, ready to fall asleep any second.

" **Perhaps another time young one."** The figure seemingly grinned at Harry, **"For now, you have to survive in order to find out."**

"How do I do that?" He muttered while looking at the hopeless situation that he had before his very eyes.

" **Simple. You roar."** The voice laughed as his vision returned to normal and the curses started to fly towards his face again, **"And you breathe."**

The spells were mere inches away when a ferocious and bestial roar emitted from Harry, the shockwave knocking the spells back towards Draco and Barnaby as well as the crowd in shock, covering their ears in pain. They both ducked and watched as it hit their fellow Slytherins square in the chest before looking back at the glowing Harry.

"You abnormal bastard!" Draco snapped as he lifted up his wand again with Barnaby doing the same, "I'm going to make sure that you'll see You-Know-Who in hell!"

"I said drop your wand Draco!" Snape shouted as he raised his own while stepping in front of Harry and was about to disarm him before Professor Zhu suddenly pulled him away, "Lin-"

Harry let loose a massive torrent of fire from his mouth after sucking in a massive breath, scorching the spot where Snape had previously stood and flying towards the two Slytherins. Draco and Barnaby's eyes widened as they rushed to put up protection charms as even Moody put up his own shield to help the boys before it was mercilessly overpowered and shattered.

"Oh-" Draco started as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he saw the little wall of fire coming towards him.

"Shit!" Barnaby finished as he turned to run before the torrent of fire hit them, exploding on impact and sending the two of them flying over the crowd and slamming into the concrete wall before sliding down unconscious. The crowd screamed and retreated as the flames brushed over them as well, setting some of their robes on fire or singeing an exposed limb.

Harry breathed hoarsely before falling back down to his knees and eventually face flat on the scorched stone ground, his vision disorientated as he struggled to keep awake. The burning sensation fading away as his consciousness did the same.

"Outta the way!" Moody grunted as he pushed the students away and check on Harry, flipping the boy over and checked for a pulse while looking him over in panic, the Auror being a blurry haze in Harry's eyes, "God damn what the bloody hell was that Potter?!"

"Help me bring the other students and anyone else injured to the infirmary!" Zhu shouted as she picked Harry up in her arms and dashed towards the hospital wing with each stride covering an insane distance as Snape and Moody looked at her in surprise before looking at themselves.

"You heard the lady." Moody growled as he limped over and picked up Draco by his burnt collar with a few other students shouldering their singed friends and Barnaby while the rest of the courtyard hurried after Professor Zhu who was halfway to the hospital wing.

"What, was that?" Fred asked as he looked at Hermione and his twin, "Did Harry drink some fire whiskey or something today?"

"I don't know but something tells me that this year just got a hell lot more interesting." George grinned as he followed the crowd while waving to the group to follow.

"You men and your pride." Hermione grunted as she heaved Ron's unconscious body and dragged him before the twins realized what they were missing and came back to help her.

 **Hospital wing**

Madame Pomfrey was enjoying her usual cup of afternoon tea when the massive door that led into the hospital wing with Professor Zhu flying in with a charred Harry in her arms.

She spat out her tea in surprise before running towards Professor Zhu and asked while looking at Harry, "My word! What happened to him?!"

"Something that has never happened before." Zhu said grimly as she set Harry on an empty bed in the far corner and ripped open his robes to expose his bare torso, "Would you mind blocking off this entire corner Poppy?"

"I hope that you know that I am this school's nurse Lin and it is my job to care for the students and faculty." She fussed as she cordoned off the corner anyway with dividers, "Now please move so I can start on my examination."

"You'll have more than enough patients to examine in a few moments Poppy." She said as she placed a hand on Harry's heart and closed her eyes before concentrating, "Also, his case is unlike anything that you've ever seen so it is best that I heal him."

Madame Pomfrey was about to retort but the loud and repetitive footsteps made her look out to see Moody and Snape along with more students carrying their friends and a crowd of onlookers.

"Burn cream and ointment Poppy!" Moody shouted as he deposited Draco roughly on a bed with the other students filling up the hospital wing immediately and more standing off to the side with degree burns, "Bring your entire stock cause you've got plenty of patients!"

She looked between Professor Zhu and the room full of patients before sighing in frustration and went towards her medicine cabinet to grab the burn ointment and cream.

Snape and Moody both went over to the covered corner and ducked underneath the blind to be shocked to find Professor Zhu running her flames over Harry before they realized that she was healing him.

"Holy crap Lin!" Moody exclaimed as he placed a hand on his beating heart, "I thought that you were grilling a medium rare out of the boy for a moment."

"Please let me concentrate Alastor." Zhu said as sweat appeared on her forehead while running her hands directly over his heart specifically, "I'm currently doing some very delicate work that's involving his very life."

Moody and Snape both freeze up before the latter said, "Go and get Albus Alastor. He'll want to check on Harry and his condition."

Finding no reason to argue, Moody grumpily hobbled away and returned with Dumbledore about twenty minutes later, which by then, Poppy had attended to all of the students as well as clear out the bystanders.

"What is the condition of all of the injured students Poppy?" Dumbledore asked as he and Moody entered the hospital wing and was greeted by Madame Pomfrey.

"For the most part, they're all fine and well Albus." Pomfrey sighed as she wiped her forehead with her student helpers tending to their colleagues, "Most of them didn't suffer anything worse than 1st degree burns with the only one getting 2nd with a close 3rd degree all over being Mister Malfoy and Mister Saurwhill. They'll have to stay a bit longer as Mister Potter will have to stay the night with his injuries that I saw. Mister Weasley will be fine to move again after a few hours when he wakes up."

"And for Harry?" Dumbledore asked as they walked over towards Harry's corner that was covered by dividers.

"Lin was healing him as I was tending to the other students so you should ask her." Pomfrey fussed as she handed out chocolate to the students as she passed them, "Honestly the cheek of that woman Albus. I'm the nurse here and she just waltzed right in and took my job!"

"Please calm down a little Poppy." Dumbledore chuckled as he moved the divider so that they could get in, "I'm sure that she had a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why she did so do forgive her."

Said foreign Professor was dabbing a wet cloth onto Harry's forehead while fanning him at the same time with a brightly colored fan with Snape watching silently in the corner.

"Hello there Lin." Dumbledore greeted politely as Moody closed the gap behind them, "Is he alright?"

"That he is Headmaster Dumbledore." She said as she bowed respectfully to the elder wizard, "I managed to stabilize and heal him just a few moments ago before you arrived."

"See Poppy? Lin is more than capable to heal a student back to full health." Dumbledore said to Poppy before turning to Moody and Snape, "Now, what exactly happened during the demonstration that caused about two dozen students as well as the duelers to be sent to the hospital wing with burns when there should've been a barrier in place?"

"Insubordinate students that's what." Moody growled as he peeked out of the corner of the barrier at the unconscious Draco and Barnaby being tended to by student helpers, "The Malloy brat and Saurwhill wouldn't sheathe their wands when Severus told them so and they fired off at Potter. He let loose some kind of weird spell that deflected the spells and breathed explosive fire that sent those two idiots flying."

"It was a one on two match?" Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Weasley was on Potter's team but was eliminated shortly after the beginning of the match." Snape explained as he looked Harry up and down, "Leaving him to fend off the two by himself."

"I see."

"On another note Headmaster Dumbledore," Zhu said as she stood up and brushed down her robes, "His condition is something that I have never seen before."

"Whatever do you mean Lin?" Dumbledore asked as he looked down at the sleeping boy, "Are you talking about his scar?"

"No Headmaster." She shook her head before turning to him with a very serious look on her face.

What she told them was something that made even Dumbledore befuddled as well as the other teachers as well as they looked down at the sleeping Potter in wonder.

 **Several hours later**

Harry's eyes flew open as he bolted forward and looked around in panic.

He saw nothing but the white dividers before he realized that he's back in the hospital wing for the first time this school year.

"Are you awake Harry?" Zhu asked as she woke up from her chair practically immediately before checking him over, "Do you feel any pains? Fever perhaps? Maybe you need to sleep a bit more and-"

"I'm fine Profess- I mean Lin." Harry said as stood a bit as he stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulders, surprised that he managed to stop her right then and there before he sat back down tiredly, "I'm just a bit sore that's all. What happened? How long have I been out?"

"Something that I have never seen before and about several hours actually. Madame Pomfrey made me to make you stay here for the night so she could do a morning check up on you" She smiled while pouring and handing him some water, "Drink up. That stunt that you pulled in the courtyard was quite something."

"I don't know what it was Lin." Harry said as he he accepted the cup and took a long swig, "I saw something inside my head. Fire. Lots of it. And something that told me to roar and breathe. Next thing I knew, I was breathing fire and I wake up here."

"Did the thing say anything else to you Harry?" She asked as she steadily refilled his cup, making sure to hydrate him after losing so much fluids from the duel and injuries.

"Something about being awakened after so many generations." He said as he scratched his head, "If can take me up to Dumbledore then he'll probably know something about it."

"He won't actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Your condition is not of a normal wizard Harry." Zhu said as she stretched her arms a bit, "It's going to be a bit strange and perhaps crazy to explain but relatively simple at the same time."

"I've heard crazier."

"Are you alright Harry!"

"Speaking of which." He chuckled as Hagrid's large figure appeared at the front of his bed.

"Hermione told me what had happened and I ran as fast as I could!" Hagrid said as his breath was haggard, rumbling through his large jacket for something, "I managed to whip up some rock cakes for you and-"

"I think that's quite alright Hagrid." Harry said as he remembered the giants previous attempts at baking or cooking in general, "You didn't have to come all this way just to see me you know. Madame Pomfrey is well acquainted with me quite already."

"Oh I know but you always get me worried Harry." Hagrid shook his head while placing a hand on his heart, "It's always either you Ron, and or Hermione that get into trouble. I don't think my heart can take anymore of your crazy adventures."

"Sometimes it's your pets that cause these crazy adventures." Harry grinned as Hagrid did the same as they both remembered about the time that they snuck his pet dragon off the school.

"Speaking of crazy pets." Hagrid said as he stepped to the side a bit and Harry leaned forward to see what the giant of a man was talking about before he was sent back into bed by a very slobbery brown pup.

"Geroff me!" Harry grunted as he managed to peel the slobbering pup off of him who had increased significantly in size since the few weeks that they first got him, "Bolt?! Why is he here?"

"He's been wanting to get out of that box for a while now and when I was halfway across the grounds, I heard him appear right behind me." Hagrid said as he picked up the pup.

"I thought that you said that the collar that you gave him should've blocked his ability?" Harry asked as he lifted the pup's fur to see the collar that Hagrid had given it still on and intact.

"I thought so as well." Hagrid said as he unhooked the clasp from around Bolt's neck and checked it to make sure that the runes were intact, "The runes are fine as well so I really don't know why it's not stopping his thing."

"Ruff, ruff!" Bolt barked loudly while wagging his tail, looking at Harry with his tongue out and paws up as if telling him how cute he was, "Ruff!"

Harry chuckled as he rubbed the pup's ears before he turned to see Professor Zhu looking on at Bolt in curiosity, her finger rubbing her chin as Harry asked, "Would you like to see him Lin?"

"Please." Zhu smiled as she carefully accepted the pup into her arms and tickled it's belly with her finger, causing Bolt's eyes to roll back in delight with his tongue hanging out dripping slobber and his tail wagging in pleasure, "Oh he is an adorable one. Who's a good boy? Are you the good boy? Yes you are! Ohh yes you are!"

Harry blinked in surprise as he watched Lin play around with Bolt so happily that he would've never expected for her to be so strong.

"A rare breed that one is Professor." Hagrid said awkwardly as he pointed at Bolt with his beefy fingers, "Managed to wrangle him from a breeder for my class."

Harry almost face-palmed right then and there at Hagrid's lame attempt at small talk with Professor Zhu. He really couldn't blame him either.

The amount of students that tried to make small talk with her were either pushed out of the way by others or left in the dust by her speed. A few of the seventh years tried their luck with flirting with her but seeing as how they all ended up in the infirmary a few hours later pretty much discouraged anyone else from trying to do that.

"Really? I've never seen a dog like this before." She said while looking up and smiling genuinely at Hagrid as Harry took a sip of his water, "What kind of breed is he?"

Harry accidentally spit out his water in surprise at the fact that she'd actually respond to him, causing both teachers to look at him funny before Hagrid started to ramble on about Bolt's origins as well as a little bit about himself. Zhu was actually listening attentively while playing with the pup, asking in-depth questions rather than simple ones to keep the conversation going.

"Professor-"

Both Hagrid and Lin looked at him before looking back at each other and laughing at their synchronization before she asked, "Yes?"

"You had said something earlier about something being weird and crazy." Harry said, "Is it about what happened to my body earlier today during the duel?"

"Ahhh yes, well, it's also a bit complicated as well." Zhu said sheepishly as she shifted into a more comfortable position with Bolt squirming just a bit as she did, biting playfully at her finger as she tapped him on the nose, "You remember how I said that my people's magic is hereditary? And that it is extremely rare for anyone outside of our country to have it."

"Yeah and you also said that you couldn't teach us because we didn't have your magic."

"Well, Harry. You're one of those extremely rare people." She smiled while conjuring up a flame in the middle of her palm, "Not only that but you have an extremely rare fire spirit living inside of you."

Harry blanked out for a good few minutes with Hagrid looking between the two in confusion before he finally came back and asked, "I'm sorry but could you say that again Lin? I think my ears haven't healed enough because I swear that I heard you say that-"

Zhu merely threw her fireball directly at Harry, startling Hagrid as he tried to reach out and block it but he was too slow.

Harry's hands immediately went up to his face thanks to the years of Seeker training as he shut his eyes and waited waited for his palm to be scorched, but nothing happened.

Instead, he felt the warmth of the flames but not the pain of being burned.

"Blimey Harry." Hagrid said as he stared at the spectacle in astonishment, "How did you catch that?"

"I caught it?" He asked as he opened his eyes to see the fireball spinning slowly a few inches from his hand, bringing his hand down and held the flame upward as he looked down at it in amazement, "What the hell?"

"You are a wizard of both worlds Harry." Zhu smiled as she held his hand in her own, fueling the fireball with her own magic, causing it to grow in size as well as make each flame that flickers from the center that much more detailed while lighting up the hospital wing significantly, "And stronger you will grow as the time goes on with your legacy not just as the Boy-Who-Lived but as the first ever wizard of your kind."

Harry's eyes widened in shock as he looked down at the flame in his hands with Hagrid at the two in confusion.

"What are you talking about Professor Zhu?" Hagrid asked while scratching his scraggly beard, "Are you saying Harry's like you? But that's impossible! I know the Potter family tree like the back of my hand and I've never seen a relative that was like your kind."

"Well the proof is right here right in front of you." Zhu sighed as she closed Harry's palm, extinguishing the flame and the hospital wing went dark once again with the only light coming from the moonlight, "I would love to talk a bit more but I'm feeling really tired and I'm sure Harry is as well so I believe that it is best for us all to get a good night's rest."

"So are you going to take Bolt back Hagrid?" Harry asked as Zhu gave him the pup.

"He seems fine being with you apparently." Hagrid sighed as he shuffled towards the end of his bed while looking at the tag in his hand and taking out another tag from his inner pockets, "I'm sure that he won't be any harm as long as you're watching him and keeping him fed. If you want to of course. If not, I'll just have to ask Dumbledore for a better leash for him."

"I'm sure that I can handle him." Harry said as he accepted a new collar from Hagrid that had Bolt's name engraved into the side and fastened it to the Blink Dog's neck, earning him an excited bark in return, "I think that Bolt's fine with it as well."

"I'll be heading back to my room now Harry." Zhu said as she got up from the uncomfortable chair and stretched her back before turning to Hagrid, "Would you mind walking me back up to my room Hagrid? I'll tell you a bit more about what's going on with Harry that way so you won't be left in the dark."

"Of course Professor Zhu!" Hagrid beamed before trying to nonchalantly cough to hides his enthusiasm, "I mean, but of course Professor Zhu. I wouldn't mind at all."

"Thank you Hagrid." She giggled into her hands before sliding the chair gently back up against the wall, "Also, just call me Lin from now on please. I'm your fellow colleague after all so we should be fine on a first name basis."

"Of course Professor- er I mean Lin! Lin yes! That's your name." Hagrid exclaimed while flinching as Madame Pomfrey shushed him from her office before rubbing his head sheepishly, "But of course. I'll keep that in mind Lin. I promise."

"I'm sure you will." She smiled before pointing her hand at a lamp and snapped her fingers, instantly extinguishing the light as Harry lied back on the hospital bed.

"Blimey." Hagrid said in awe as he saw her magic, "Only one other person that I've seen do that and that's Dumbledore himself and he needed a lighter for that."

"I'll be sure to tell you everything tomorrow but until then, get some rest." Zhu said as she kissed his forehead before tucking him into bed, earning her a very bright blush from the Boy-Who-lived, "After tomorrow, I'll have to get you started on your new routine."

"Routine for what?" He asked as the two Professors were leaving, causing them to both look at him, "Lin, routine for what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She smiled while unsheathing her blade slightly and sparked a flame that casted a shadow behind her and Hagrid, "I'm going to train you to be one of the best wizard's in the world. I'll swear that on my name."

"Which is?"

Zhu merely unsheathed her sword even more as the flame formed into something more intricate, beautiful really. It seemed to be alive as it flew up to stand on Zhu's shoulder, the latter not flinching at all as a beautiful fiery bird spreaded it's majestic wings.

"My name is Zhu Lin of the Five Heavenly Sects." She smiled grandly as she stood tall and proud with her phoenix burning so brightly and strong that Harry could feel it all the way from his bed, "And I am the Phoenix Queen."

 **-X-**

 **A/N: JESUS THAT TOOK ME TOO LONG TO WRITE.**

 **Well there you go folks, the fourth fucking chapter XD**

 **Anyway, after this chapter, chapters should be coming more often I think and hope? XD**

 **Obviously school has been holding this back a bit but it's also a whole bunch of other crap that I have to deal with as a senior in high school so please do be patient with me.l**

 **As you read this, it will prob be about 10 maybe 9:30 in the night depending on how long it takes me to go through this entire thing and sorta iron out the chinks and chunks of this chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone that has been keeping up with this story for so long and for being patient with me. I have a lot of things going on in my life and writing fanfic is a hobby that I somehow managed to keep doing after so fucking long like jesus.**

 **If you do appreciate my work and want to give me support and motivation, drop a review/favorite/follow or really anything so that it would encourage me to type faster with my god damn sausage fingers XD**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a good song and it has been an honor writing for you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You all can scream and yell at me later so just read XD**

 **I'll explain where I've been at the end of the story.**

 **-X-**

Harry flew back as he casted a fireball spell that Zhu had taught him but the recoil sent him flying into the wall behind him, the fireball hitting the stonewall and singing it slightly black.

"You have to stand more firmly Harry." Zhu sighed as she helped him up and brushed him down to get rid of the dust, "Not only that but you're forcing your magic out so that's the recoil is so strong.

"I'm sorry Lin." Harry sighed as he brushed the gravel off of his messy hair, shivering a bit as the cold October winds hit him constantly. They were training atop of Zhu's tower on the east side of Hogwarts castle, directly underneath was her living quarters that Harry had been spending a good amount of free time training with her.

They had been doing this sort of regimen for a good two weeks to grow Harry's Chinese magic in the fire arts. Everything from the basics and origins of Chinese magic to how the body works in distributing energy, how to properly pronounce the alphabet in order to cast the spells, the poses and stances that he had to do in order to form the spell correctly, and etc.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Harry." She said as her breath came out in a small mist with the cold air solidifying the particles, "You're trying to do something that most kids your age learn the moment they know how to speak so take your time."

"Alright Lin." Harry said as he cracked his neck and got into a stance again before She stopped him.

"That will be enough for today Harry." Zhu said as she packed up the training dummy that she had set up for him, "After all, the other schools are coming in today and I'm sure that we wouldn't want to miss that."

"Let me carry that for you Lin." Harry said as he picked up the training dummy and followed after her.

"Thank you my disciple." She smiled as they walked down the spiraling steps and she opened the door to her room and they walked through to set down the training dummy.

Zhu's room was a simple two room circle, one being the main bedroom and the other being her bathroom, with all of the basic necessities that she would need including a king-sized bed, a large oak desk, a huge cast iron chest, and a few tall shelves that were already filled with books. Her massive king sized bed was decorated in a beautiful red and golden cover with matching drapes hanging from the windows and walls.

"Do we go down to the courtyard now Lin?" Harry asked as he set the dummy down.

"No not yet. We still have about another hour until then Harry." She said as she took a seat down on her bed, patting the other side as if gesturing for for Harry to take a seat next to her, "We can relax for a while until then."

Harry cautiously took a seat and marveled at the softness of the sheets, bouncing up and down a little before he eventually stopped embarrassingly as he noticed Professor Zhu giggling a bit at his antics.

"Lay down Harry." She said as she rested on her side and patted the bed, inviting the blushing Gryffindor to lay with her, "Come on now. I don't bite hun."

Harry tried to refuse but he eventually laid down next to her, his arms completely glued to his sides as if he had been hit with a Total Petrification spell. He turned to see Zhu smiling down at him, the former looking breathtakingly beautiful with minimal to almost no makeup and natural skin tone made him blush.

"Professor." Harry started as she raised an eyebrow at him, "Why are we in your bedroom? Laying down on your bed?"

"Is it not to your liking Harry?" She teased before suddenly pulling him into her arms, causing Harry to blush furiously before trying to get out but she was a lot stronger than he had originally imagined and she tickled him to death the moment that he tried to push away, "Who's my good disciple hmm? Is it you? I think it is! I think it is!"

"Professor!" Harry shouted embarrassingly as he managed to push away a laughing Zhu while blushing furiously, "What's up with you?"

"Aww, I can't even tease my own disciple?" Zhu smiled gently as she brushed aside a strand of jet black hair and opened her arms wide, "You know you liked it Harry so come here and give your master a hug."

"Just a hug?" Harry asked cautiously while raising an eyebrow before eventually giving in as his master wrapped her arms around him earnestly and rubbed her cheeks cutely with his own, "Master!"

"I'm sorry but you're just too adorable!" She cooed as she pinched his cheeks and played with his hair, "I'm awfully surprised that you haven't gotten a girlfriend yet for your age."

"The few girls that I know just want to be friends and I wouldn't want someone to date me for my fame." Harry shook his head before his mind crossed over to a certain Asian Ravenclaw girl that he had his eyes set on for a while and smiled wistfully, "Well, now that you said that."

"Ooooh, my young disciple has a love interest?" Zhu smirked before poking him playfully, "Come on now. Who is it? You know you can tell me!"

"If I do, you won't stop teasing me!" Harry squirmed in her embrace, getting more embarrassed as Zhu ran her hands down his front and side, "Alright! It's Cho Chang."

"Miss Chang?" She asked surprisingly before a realization came to mind as she giggled into her hand, "So that's how you like them? No wonder you were so keen on me when we first met."

"What? No! I mean… I guess? But no!" Harry stammered as Professor Zhu giggled at his reaction, "It's not because she's Chinese Lin!"

"So you don't like Chinese women?" Zhu stammered mockingly while swooning onto the bed, "How terrible!"

"Please stop that Lin." Harry shook his head while leaning back on his hands and thought to the year that they had met on the Quidditch field, "She just caught my eye. That's all."

"She must be quite special if she caught your eye my dear disciple." Zhu smiled while sitting up properly and crossed her legs over each other, "Is it her kindness that entranced you? Or maybe her unrelenting will to push on for something that she believes in? Or is it the fair look that she gives to everyone despite knowing who they are?"

"Actually, that's basically all of it." Harry said as he blinked in surprise and looked at his master in confusion, "How did-"

"I'm the health professor Harry. It's my job to keep tab on every student that enters my classroom." She giggled before placing a finger on her chin and developed a thoughtful expression, "She's quite a resourceful as well might I add. Miss Chang does things without hesitation and goes forward with her ideals. She is a respectable young lady I'll admit."

"That she is."

"But I'm sure that you'll work up the courage to ask her out eventually." Zhu teased as she flipped off her bed and walked over to the cast iron chest and flipped it over before rummaging through it, "After all, you need a dance partner later in the year."

"Dance partner?" Harry asked as he looked over at Zhu looking through her chest before she pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper and a bright green ribbon, "I didn't know that there was going to be a dance party."

"Of a sorts yes but for now, here. Take this." Zhu said as she walked over to him and presented the package, "I've been meaning to hold on to this for much longer but I think that it's time."

"What? Time for what?" Harry asked as he took the package in his hand and unwrapped it to find a simple yet beautiful red vest with jade green linings that matched his eyes along with a white under robe and pants, "A vest and a bathrobe?"

"A disciple robe." Zhu said as she unfurled it before him and rotated for him to see the beautiful craftsmanship on it, "I had it made some time ago for when I would eventually take on a disciple. You are that disciple."

"Really?" Harry asked as he rubbed the material in between his fingers to find it silky smooth yet so durable at the same time while his body suddenly warmed up, chasing away the cold, "What kind of material is this? It's so weird. Is it supposed to make my body feel warm?"

"This robe was made specifically for fire practitioners." Zhu explained as she formed an open flame in her hand and held it under the fabric, scaring the Boy-Who-Lived before he realized that it didn't burn, "The fabric was weaved and enchanted with magic by the school's and country's best weavers and seamstresses. You could throw this into a magma pit and it would come out unscathed. Even magical fire has a hard time burning through this."

"How long did it take them to take this?" Harry asked with wide eyes as he rubbed the material in between his fingers, "I can't imagine how much this would cost."

"With the amount of enchantments it has and materials, maybe a few weeks." Zhu shrugged casually as Harry gaped at her in disbelief, "What? My disciple need the best of they are to perform at their best no? As for it's cost, comparing our gold coins to your Galleons, maybe six thousand pieces?"

Harry almost choked at the price of the robe in his very hands as Zhu looked on in amusement. The piece of clothing in his hands was probably worth more than his Gringotts vault and as valuable as his invisibility cloak.

"Now put it on Harry. The schools are about to arrive in half an hour and we wouldn't want to miss it now would we?" Zhu fussed as she somewhat forced Harry to strip and change into the robe, earning her blushing Harry as he was only wear his trunks and undershirt, "You have to set a good example as my disciple after all."

"What if your school doesn't like me?" Harry asked as he slipped on the robe and wrapped it around him while she bent down and helped him tie his belt, "What if they don't like an outsider like me learning their magic?"

"But you aren't an outsider. After all, you have our blood running through your very veins and use our magic." Zhu said as she stood up and dusted off her knees while smiling reassuringly at him, "And if they do, they'll just have to answer to me."

"Alright then. So do you have a sword for me as well?" Harry asked somewhat eagerly while looking over her shoulder and at the chest as well as around the room.

"Eager aren't we?" Zhu giggled as she lifted a single finger and a sheathed sword floated from under her bed and into his hands, "This won't be your permanent one but it will serve you well as a temporary until I can send for a replacement."

Harry grinned as he unsheathed it to see his gleaming reflection in the blade before sheathing it again and bowed in respect to his master, "Thank you Lin."

"You can thank me when I get you your actual sword." She smirked as she opened the door for him and they walked down towards the courtyard where they would get ready to greet the foreign guests.

"Lin?"

"Yes?"

"How come your English is so good?" Harry asked as they walked down the flight of stairs, waving to a few portraits that he had made friends with over the years, "I thought that you said that your home was isolated?"

"We were isolated, not ignorant." Zhu said as they turned a corner, "We kept tabs on the outside world changing and learned English to prepare ourselves for this event."

"Are you a teacher at your school as well?"

"Yes. I take care of the new students that are accepted into our school." Zhu explained as Harry opened the door in front of them for her, "Thank you. Also, I serve as an ambassador of sorts for them as you can see me here now."

"I see." Harry said as he walked absent minded for a bit before she nudged him on the side.

"Ease your mind my disciple." Zhu smiled while placing a hand on his shoulder, "They will accept you as family and for those that don't, I'll be having a small talk with them."

"Thank you master." Harry nodded as he gave her an awkward bow, one that made h

When they did, everyone looked at his new wardrobe in surprise and curiosity as he went off to join his friends while Zhu joined the teachers.

"Blimey Harry." Ron joked as the redhead looked him up and down while Harry stood next to Hermione, "What's with the new get up? You going to sleep after this or something?"

"Very funny Ron." Harry shook his head as he crossed his arms while the twins and a few other Gryffindors made their way over, "It's my new training robes that she had on hand for me. Apparently it's so strong that it took their best weavers a couple of weeks to make just for her."

"So what can it do?" Hermione asked as she lifted his arm up and inspected the cloth for magic, "I don't see any kind of runes in it though. How did they enchant it then?"

"Beats me. She said something about weaving the magic into the material and that was that." Harry shrugged, "Apparently it was really expensive too so I have to be careful with it."

"Nice robes Harry." Fred commented as he and his other twin stopped to inspect the fine robes, "Professor Zhu give them to you?"

"Now who else would Fred?" George snickered at his twin, "After all, they both came together and he's her "special" student."

"But it doesn't look too bad on you Harry." Lee said as a few others agreed, "You reckon I can ask Professor Zhu or one of the new students for a pair?"

"Unless you have six thousand Galleons on you to pay for it because I doubt that they'll just give it to you for free." Harry said as everyone around him jaw dropped, "It's the best of the best but I was surprised as well when she told me the price tag for it."

"What about your sword?" Ron asked while tapping the pommel, "Anything special about it?"

"Not really no." He said while drawing out his sword partly and the group nodded and whistled appreciatively at the craftsmanship, "But I wouldn't expect it to be some cheap blade either."

"Anyway, what do you guys think on how the other schools will arrive?" Dean asked as he looked over the mountain and to the sky like everyone else, "You suppose that they'll use the train? Broomstick perhaps?"

"Probably not." Sean said as he shook his head, "They're coming in from different countries bro. I doubt that they would use brooms. A dragon maybe?"

"That'll be a sight to see innit?" George said as he squinted into the somewhat dark and cloudy sky, "But just you wait. The moment that they arrive, we're gonna see the most wonky looking thing come out of the bloody sky."

"Look!"

"Speak of the devil brother." Fred grinned as everyone looked to the sky's as a row of moving objects became bigger and clearer with the students pointing in awe.

It was a carriage being drawn by a cavalry of white winged horses, the compartment rocking back and forth in midair as the horses galloped through mid air towards Hagrid, who was waving two red paddles in order to lead them down.

"Clear the runway!" Hagrid bellowed behind him as he tried his best to lead the horses down before diving to the side to avoid being ran over by the horses and carriage, "Woaaaah!"

"Blimey!" Ron laughed as he saw Hagrid get back up and the carriage pulling to a stop, "That's something that you don't see everyday."

"I'm guessing that's Beauxtons yeah?" Cho asked as she suddenly appeared beside Harry before looking him up and down and grinned, "Nice robes."

"Thanks." He blushed before nodding in agreement as he watched the door to the carriage open.

Out hopped a boy dressed in a baby blue squire outfit as he flipped open some stairs and held the door open as a large figure climbed out of the carriage and rose to their full height that towered well over Dumbledore.

"Blimey. That's one big woman." Dean said as everyone around him nodded in agreement.

"Ahhh, Madame Maxime. Welcome to Hogwarts. It's been too long." Dumbledore welcomed warmly as he kissed her hand in greeting, "I hope that your journey was well."

"It was a long journey but nothing too enduring." Madame Maxime said with a heavy French accent as a few dozen of her students wearing matching baby blue blouses filed out of the carriage, "The horses are tired after the journey. I hope that you have a caretaker strong enough to handle them Dumbly-dore."

"Worry not Maxime. Our caretaker Hagrid is more than capable enough to tend to your Abraxan Pegasus."

"Also, tell him that they only drink Single-malt whiskey as well." She said as her students huddled up next to each other to help warm themselves up from the chilly October winds.

"It will be done."

The half-giant headmistress looked around and asked, "Is Karkaroff not here yet?"

"I'm afraid not Maxime but I'm sure he will be here shortly." Dumbledore nodded while looking towards the lake to see the top of a sail starting to emerge before smiling, "Speaking of which, there he is now."

The whole courtyard let out voices of astonishment as the mast started to rise with the entire ship practically popping up out of water and sailing towards the shoreline.

"As dreary as always." Madame Maxime shook her head as Dumbledore chuckled, watching the ship dock with a loud wooden creak as a long gangplank dropped and hit the gravel.

A group dressed in thick furs made their way down the plank, the most notable one being a man dressed in exquisite white furs leading the front with one other right by his side and the rest of the students trailed behind him.

"Bloody hell." Ron gasped as he rubbed and squinted his eyes at the figure walking next to the man in white, "I can't believe it! It's Viktor Krum!"

"It can't be Ron." Hermione said as she looked closer and actually recognized the Bulgarian seeker, "Wait a moment. You're actually right."

"I knew that he was young but to think that he was still in

"Ahhh Albus!" The man in white said warmly as he and his students approached them and the two fellow headmasters greeted each other with a great hug, "It has been too long!"

"It is good to see you again Igor." Dumbledore chuckled as he returned the hug enthusiastically, "I wish your journey was well?"

"''Tis it was. It was nothing that my students couldn't handle!" Karkaroff laughed while looking up at Madame Maxime, "I hoped that your journey was as good as mines Madame Maxime."

"It was and thank you for asking." She nodded before looking around the field, "I suppose that the last one to arrive is the school from the Far East Dumbly-dore?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said as he turned towards Professor Zhu, "Did they say where they were at Professor Zhu?"

"Yes and I shall call them down myself." Zhu nodded as she gave him a respectful bow before dashing towards an open part of the field and drawing her sword, **"Fènghuáng Yàobān!(Phoenix Flare)"**

Her sword ignited into a fierce flame, so powerful that the students a few meters away could feel the heat while covering their eyes.

She swung her sword upwards and the flame flew off her blade and turned into a Phoenix mid air before soaring into the dark and cloudy sky and disappeared.

A few seconds later, a roar of horns echoed across the mountain range, startling everyone as they looked around in surprise before someone pointed towards the sky to see it open up and a bright ray of sunlight shine down.

An golden brick road was built piece by piece as a vanguard of seven riders came down with a small battalion of people with the ones leading in the front holding banners followed after on foot, the golden path breaking apart behind them as they traveled down to the ground.

As they approached, they saw that the riders were actually riding different animals for each of them. A powerful chestnut stallion galloped forward, a mountain goat clopping beside a massive lizard that skittered surprisingly fast for one of its size. A beautiful orange brazen tiger that kept its pace with its comrades easily as another rider simply rode his sword and maneuvered it expertly amongst the other beast riders.

At the very front, two riders stood out particularly from the very rest. A man riding a pure white horse that radiated practically absolute elegance with a dragon flying right beside it with it's leathery wings, it's black scales shimmering in the sunlight as it descended down.

The entire courtyard was beyond shocked as they saw the school descend from the practical heaven itself! They didn't know what to expect with the new school but certainly not what they see right now.

"Blimey." Ron said as his jaw dropped along with every other student on the courtyard including the foreigners that had just arrived, "I know this is a heavenly school but this is ridiculous!"

"So this is the Five Heavenly Sect school?" Karkaroff asked as the school eventually touched down on the ground in front of Professor Zhu and the golden brick path disappeared, "They are quite grand with their entrance no?"

"Something that we can agree on Karkaroff." Maxime nodded as the riders dismounted and the one rider on the white horse walked towards them with Professor Zhu leading him while everyone else formed a few straight lines, "But they are more of an army than anything Dumbly-dore."

"Regardless if they are an army or not, they are still a school that we have invited." Dumbledore said as he walked up to meet the pair in the middle.

The man next to Professor Zhu was one of old age, so much that he surpassed Dumbledore with the amount of wrinkles and white hair on him. His long white beard was trimmed neatly as it flowed down his elegant white robes with beautiful designs sewn into the fabric.

"Welcome to Hogwarts fellow headmaster." Dumbledore said humbly as he bowed before the man, "My name is Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"My name is Wu Huo. Headmaster of the Five Heavenly Sects." Huo said in perfect English before greeting Dumbledore respectfully with his fist closed around the other before reaching into his sleeve and pulled out a simple wooden box to hand to him, "I have brought but a small gift as gesture of gratitude for allowing us to stay in your home. It is medicinal ginger that soothes and strengthens the body. Perfect for someone of our age."

"I accept the gift in joy and happiness that you have made it here safe and sound." Dumbledore smiled before gesturing towards the main entrance, "Shall we go in? I believe all of your students as well as my own deserves a hot meal."

"Thank you." Huo nodded as he followed in behind the headmasters as all of the students followed after them, some of them tripping over their own two feet as they marveled at the massive castle.

Harry could feel more than a feel eyes on him as they went back into the Great Hall, most of them being the Five Heavenly Sect's. Probably curious as how a foreigner like him managed to get his hands on their robes.

As the Hogwarts students took a seat at their respective tables, the three foreign schools took seats with different houses. Beauxtons chose to sit with the Ravenclaws, Durmstrang with the Slytherins, and the Five Heavenly Sects somewhat swarmed the Gryffindor table. There were a few stragglers that broke off into the Hufflepuff table from all three foreign schools so they weren't left out.

"Oh come on." Ron groaned as he saw Draco Malfoy acting high and mighty while Viktor Krum himself sat down next to him, "Out of all the places he could've sat he sat there."

"Oh cheer up Ron." Harry said as he watched the Five Heavenly Sects sit down across the table, talking excitedly between another in Chinese while pointing at various parts of the Great Hall, "At least he's going to be here for the rest of the year so you won't have to deal with Malfoy sucking up to him during dinner time."

"I guess." Ron sighed as he looked up to see the Headmasters take a seat all except for Dumbledore, who still stood at his owl podium, waiting for everyone to eventually quiet down.

"My honorable guests! I hope that your long journey was without trouble and I am glad that you are all here in our humble castle safe and sound!" Dumbledore said grandly as the packed tables nodded in agreement, "Our home is yours as well for this year. All I ask of you is to respect it and everyone else living here."

A small murmur of agreement rustled among the tables as Dumbledore declared, "Enough talk! For now, let us feast!"

The golden plates filled themselves with food and the goblets sloshed with drinks as all four schools began to dig into the generous meal that contained delicacies from across the three foreign schools.

"Finally." Ron said as he began to stuff himself, taking pause only to wash everything down with a goblet of pumpkin juice before going back to shoving food into his mouth.

"At least chew with your mouth closed Ronald." Hermione said sickly as she flicked a piece of food off of her robe, "Honestly, I'm surprised that your mother hasn't whipped your dinner table manners yet."

Ron merely ignored her before he felt someone tap him on his back and he turned back to see a group of the Five Heavenly Sect's school gathered around them, "Umm, hello?"

"You." One student said that was wearing robes similar to Harry in color while pointing at him venomously, "Where did you get that robe?!"

Harry blinked a few times before tugging at it a bit, "Umm, Professor Zhu gave it-"

A rough hand grabbed him by the hems of his robe as the student lifted him off his seat, drawing practically everyone's attention around him.

"You lie!" He spat while lifting Harry up to eye level, "The Phoenix Queen would never hand over such a trademark gift to the likes of-"

The student suddenly loosened his grip with a yelp of pain as Harry dropped back down to his seat and looked up to see another student dressed in black vest with his hand placed on the other's shoulder, the latter slowly going down to his knees as even Harry could see the vice grip of the silver students hand on his colleague.

Other than a black vest worn over a simple white robe that resembled Harry's own, the student was a few inches taller than Harry with short hair and a small stubble on his chin with a pair of rounded spectacles resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Causing trouble Bao?" The black-robed student asked with a raised eyebrow as he shook his head repeatedly before he let him go and Bao walked away to another part of the table with his group following behind him.

"I apologize for the behavior of my colleague." The student said as he gave him a courteous bow before taking the open seat beside Harry, "He doesn't like foreigners that wear our colors too much I'm afraid. My name is Wu. Yours?"

"Harry." The latter said while shaking his hand, surprised that he could understand his English, "Do all of you know how to speak English?"

"Yes but only a handful can speak it fluently." Wu nodded before shaking hands with Ron and Hermione as well as a few other Gryffindors, "I obviously am one of them. We had to learn it to prepare for this event if we wanted to cooperate with other schools."

"I see."

"Wait a minute. Weren't you the one riding that bloody dragon?" Fred asked in surprise as most of the Gryffindors looked towards Wu as the latter nodded and the whole table erupted in questions.

"Are you serious?!"

"How much did it cost you?"

"Does it actually listen to you and do tricks?"

"Can it breathe fire or lightning?"

Wu blinked as he tried to answer as many questions as he could while Harry looked around to see everyone having a good time, multiple languages being spoken at once, silverware clattering on the wooden tables and golden plates. However, he noticed that there was a large amount of eyes on specifically the Five Heavenly Sect school.

Obviously their rather grand entrance caused quite a stir and the attention from the other schools including Hogwarts. After all, it wasn't every day that you see a school ride down from the skies on a golden pathway and especially with the mounts that they had.

Not only that but all of the students except for Wu carried a sword by their side, drawing even more attention to the extravagant group.

"This is braised pork belly mixed with Chinese chives and peppers." Wu said while gesturing towards a plate that Ron had asked him about as well as a few others, "That is sautéed vegetables, that's beef with fresh herbs and greens, and this is a spicy tofu."

"What the hell is that?" Ron asked as he gingerly touched a dish that looked like it contained nothing but seafood, "Is this yours Wu?"

"I do not believe so." Wu said while a raising an eyebrow and nudging the soup with the ladle as well, "Certainly not any dish that I know. Though, it does resemble a few of our dishes."

"That's bouillabaisse." Hermione interjected while dabbing her mouth with a napkin, "I had it in France. It was very good?"

"Really?" Ron asked as he gave the French dish one last look before moving onto a pair of drumsticks that was being passed around, causing the Gryffindor witch to shake her head in disappointment.

Harry and Wu laughed wholeheartedly at Ron before Harry noticed that the Great Hall had gone unnaturally quiet. Not only that but everyone on the table started looking in their direction and Harry turned to see a drop dead gorgeous student standing behind him, her Beauxbatons robes fitting her figure perfectly and her flawless skin matching her blonde locks so well that many, mostly males, couldn't believe their eyes.

"Excuze moui. Are you done with ze bouillabaisse?" She asked while pointing towards the seafood dish.

Harry tried to move and pass her the dish but he was simply entranced with the blonde before him until Wu merely took the dish and gave it to the blonde witch respectfully.

"Please enjoy madame." Wu smiled as he presented it to her with both hands and a small smile.

The blonde girl's eyes widened in surprise but she cautiously took the plate in both hands and gave a small bow, "Merci."

She began to walk back to her table as most of the male students paid special attention to her retreating rear.

'Blimey." Ron said as he looked at everyone else, "She bloody part veela!"

"Don't be silly Ron." Hermione said but even she was doubting her own self as she took into account all of the stares directed at the blonde witch, "She's just… pretty."

"Speak for yourself 'Ermione." Ron said as he sat up further to see if he can get a glimpse of her again, "They don't make girls like those here."

"What's that supposed to mean Ron?!" Ginny snapped while smacking her older brother over the head as several other girls around him glared at him as well.

"Ummmm-"

"You can not blame him too much." Wu smiled as he took a sip of the pumpkin juice from his goblet, smacking his lips before nodded in agreement, "I sensed a magic aura around her that entranced a majority of the males and it's quite formidable."

"So she's a veela?" Ron said excitedly before trying to stand up and give the blonde another look before Wu forced him back down.

"I said that she had an alluring aura to her. I never said that she is a veela." Wu said while raising an eyebrow at Ron, "Also, it is rude to assume something about someone else don't you know?"

Ron was about to retort until he remembered the time when they had first met Professor Zhu and he simply gulped and left the subject there as it is.

"So Harry, I assume you are the one that Aunt Zhu mentioned about possessing our magic?" Wu asked as he picked up some vegetables with his chopsticks and placed them on his plate, "Judging from your robes and sword sticking out of the rest of your fellow peers gave it away but I wanted to hear the answer from yourself."

"Yeah I am." Harry nodded before realizing something, "Wait, you're her-"

"No I am not her nephew." Wu chuckled as he ate a few of the greens, "The term aunt is merely an honorific."

"I see."

"She had sent us a message about you a few weeks prior to us coming here." He said while pointing at Harry with a pair of chopsticks, "Apparently, you have enormous potential from what she wrote and that if well trained, you could be exponentially strong."

"She said that about me?" Harry said in surprise, "Wow. Are you going to teach me fire magic as well?"

"No." Wu said as Harry's smile somewhat dropped, "I'll be training your body and mind. That way, you won't have to fall for an allure that the madame has so easily."

"How come you weren't affected?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Simple. I trained." Wu laughed as he rubbed Harry's head lightly, causing the latter to swat his hand away in playful annoyance, "Most of our school trains in the art of detecting magical prescenses such as the one that you just saw. However, few are adept at resisting it. Especially one as foreign as foreign as this."

"If I do train with you, do I get like a mount like your dragon?" Harry asked as he remembered the majestic beasts running down the golden pathway, "Or can I get those later on?"

"You'll have to train hard Harry." Wu chuckled as he took some mash potatoes from a plate, "Those mounts are special and are usually reserved for leaders of a faction or high ranking officials."

"So do the different mounts represent different factions?"

"Indeed." Wu said as he pointed to a few students scattered across the Great Hall, "The massive horse belongs to the Wood faction, led by Wang Wei. The Komodo lizard is the Water faction led by Li Jing. And the mountain goat to the Earth faction led by Wang Jing."

"What about the tiger?" Harry asked while looking around with Wu, "Who rides that one?"

"The tiger belongs to the Fire faction." Wu said while looking to Harry's side with a smirk, "As for it's leader, well, you seem to already be somewhat acquainted with him. So to speak."

Harry turned to see Bao and his faction enjoying themselves on the endless feast before them.

"You mean-"

"Mhm. Bao Qiang is the leader for the Fire faction." Wu said, "But don't go too hard on him. He's a good man. He's just not that keen on foreigners that's all."

"But I think he hates me." Harry said while giving the captain of the Fire faction another look, "Is he going to be training me as well."

"Whenever Auntie Zhu is busy yes because despite his somewhat ignorance, Bao is quite proficient in his field and you would do well to learn from him." Wu said while wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I guess." Harry said as he asked, "Speaking about factions, what faction do you belong to Wu? I see that your colors are black but Lin only taught us about the five main factions."

"Oh so close to Auntie Zhu. Even calling her by her first name." Wu grinned while taking a sip of pumpkin juice, "As for my faction, it's a bit complicated so to speak."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, "Are you like me? Or do you have more than one element."

"You ask too many questions Harry. But that is good." Wu laughed while clapping Harry on the back before sitting his goblet down and looked up towards the candle lit ceiling, "But I'll tell you in due time. Until then, you might want to enjoy this free time as much as you can. When I get started with you, you're gonna wish that you were a normal wizard."

"How come?"

The look that Wu gave him instantly made him regret asking the question.

 **-X-**

 **FUCK ME XD**

 **Now I know that you all were thinking, "Hmmm, he did say that the next chapter would be faster than the last few so it should be updated in less than two weeks right?"**

 ***Looks at calendar and realizes it's almost been a month since I updated***

 **Fuck XD**

 **Now obviously there's a reason to this and it's actually pretty simple.**

 **My life XD**

 **But in all seriousness, I'm currently on my last year of high school and ofc seniors are supposed to have easy if I didn't sign up for stupidly hard classes my last year of high school.**

 **My original goal for when I got out of high school was to become an engineer and become that smart asian boy like my father wanted to do XD**

 **But then, as I continued to go to school, I realized that it wasn't the path for me.**

 **So, I went from mechanical engineering into fine arts XD**

 **I started up a small prop/cosplay commission business as a way for me to make a bit of extra money on the side as well as gain up some experience in prop making. I've been investing so much time into that I haven't had much time for anything else really.**

 **Combine that with the crap that I have to do in order to at least graduate high school, I've been busy to say the least.**

 **So, what I'm thinking about doing is doing just short stories from now on. Because I have so many ideas and not a lot of time to do them, so that means I will be most likely abandoning most of my other stories and start doing one-shots because I want to at least publish things more often.**

 **So I apologize to you all for abandoning this story. It will be up for adoption for anyone that is interested.**

 **Thank you to everyone that has been with this story for so long and I really do appreciate all the support that you all have given me. Please, do enjoy the rest of your day and rest up.**

 ***gives a small bow***

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a good song and it has been an honor writing for you all and I am sorry again for disappointing you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo**

 **So I actually got a bit bored and with a few words of encouragement cough cough Yagami Kuzuki cough cough and managed to type this out.**

 **But I'll do my best to try and finish this story with the few fans that I have reading it. Granted that it'll take a while but I'll try my best.**

 **-X-**

The foreign schools had done pretty well with settling down in the massive castle, many of them joining the Houses in their usual morning breakfast, the Great Hall filling up with sleepy and groggy students as food magically appeared before them.

Harry was sitting down his usual group in his disciple robes on while enjoying a typical English breakfast before he was lifted up by the collar and he turned to see a grinning Wǔ.

"Mhppmphh?" Harry muffled with his mouth full of toast as he was promptly carried away with ease, his friends watching as he was.

"It is time to start your training junior brother!" Wǔ laughed as he carried the Boy-Who-Lived towards the lake, the pair getting a lot of attention as they walked towards their destination, "I tried to find you earlier but I believe that you were still sleeping so I simply let you sleep in for a bit."

Eventually, Harry was set down and he turned around to see the Five Heavenly Sects returning from a lap around the lake, their formation being led by the officer of each faction as they slowed down to a stop.

There was even a small crowd gathered on top of the small hill overlooking the entire lake as Wǔ and Harry walked towards the formation.

" _Listen up brothers!"_ Wǔ shouted in presumably Chinese while looking at the group with a hand placed on Harry's shoulder, _"This is Harry Potter! He may not look like us but the Phoenix Queen herself has already given her seal of approval and a new set of robes as well as a beginning sword for him to practice. Run him through the basics and catch him up. Treat him as you would treat me or anyone of our kind! Understood?!"_

The formation nodded along with most of the officers with only a certain fire one glaring at him venomously.

"Alright!" Wǔ said while clapping his hands together and pushing Harry forward, "You will join them for practice before you go to class in an hour. I will remind you with how much time you have."

Harry stumbled to a stop and looked up to see all of the students look at him with mixed emotions between all of them. A few were curious, others indifferent, and a few disturbed.

"Introduce yourself Harry." Wǔ said while gesturing for him to say something.

Harry gulped as he looked around to see twenty five Chinese students, all of which seemed to be older than him by a couple of years, staring at him.

"Umm, hi?" Harry said with uncertainty, unsure of what to expect from them. However, he sure didn't expect for all of them to cheer excitedly and surround him.

"You're so adorable little one!" A female water student cooed as she squeezed his cheeks while a few of the other girls tried to do the same.

"It is amazing for a foreigner to learn our magic no?" An earth student said as he crossed his arms and talked to his other fellow comrades, "Perhaps we can do the same."

"Enough talking!" Bao ordered as the students went back into formation while he walked up to Harry and looked at him begrudgingly, "You will be practicing with my squad and you would do well to pay attention or else."

Harry nodded quickly as the formation broke into five different groups, one for each faction and began to run through forms, Harry trying to keep up with the help of his fellow faction members.

As he continued to practice, he noticed that the forms between the five factions varied depending on the faction.

The Earth faction's focused on solid and firm movements, a lot of guards being raised and firm stances with both feet on the ground.

The Water faction's were swift in their movements and strikes, their body acting like water itself with the way they pushed their limbs and body through the air.

The Wood faction's movements were like a combination from the last two, postures solid but flexible, strikes firm but fast, and stance still but adaptable.

The Metal faction's blades flew through the air in a blur as their movements were faster and sharper than the past three factions, the wielders themselves flying through the air as they jumped up and landed back down with grace.

Finally, the Fire faction's, his own faction, form exploded with power, each punch and kick resonated strength from within the body and each movement was extravagant as the flames themselves.

Harry grunted as he fell to his front after losing his balance and his classmates immediately helped him off before brushing him off and helped him get the movement right. He tried it again and nailed it, causing the fire faction to cheer for him, except for Bao, before quickly moving on to the next set.

Wǔ smiled from the sidelines while sipping on a gourd filled with some tea that he brewed this morning. He didn't expect for Harry to perform so well on his first try of the Five Flickering Flame Fist forms. Granted he had gotten some help from his fellow brothers and sisters but he's doing great nonetheless.

He could see the crowd on the other side of the small hill gawking and looking on at the Chinese school practicing, talking between themselves about them.

A small disturbance in the grass beside him caused Wǔ to turn to see the beautiful blonde Beaubuxton girl that had entranced a good portion of the schools on the first day standing a couple of meters behind him.

Wǔ saw her flinch slightly as he looked at her but he merely waved her over and she came over and looked down at the group's training in curiosity.

"Interested madame?"

The French student nodded while developing a thoughtful expression as she looked at him, "I've never seen zis particular style of martial arts before. Is it your school's style?"

"Indeed." Wǔsaid as he flipped onto his feet and stood next to her, "Our school trains in the art of combat in order to better ourselves mentally and physically. It's also how we manage to improve our magic as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Watch." He smiled before shouting towards the practicing group, "Five Heavenly Sects! Get into formation for the Seven Star Strike form!"

"Yes Senior Brother!"

The group spread out a bit more to give each person a little bit more breathing room before standing up still and straight with their arms flat against their side, waiting for their next instruction.

Wu's eyes scanned across his colleagues before shouting, "Begin!"

Everyone stepped forward into a low stance and threw out a punch while shouting once, Harry following a bit slow after but still managed to settle into the low stance. However, what made it interesting was the respective element that flew out of everyone's fist, even Harry's, even though his was much smaller than the rest.

The crowds curious chatter exploded into excited shouts as they witnessed the Five Heavenly Sects Magic for the second time.

"Mon dieu!" The blonde continued ass her eyes widened while the group continued onto their next form, "I've never seen magic like zis before! Does your kind not need wands in order to cast ze magic?"

"Our bodies are our wands madame." Wǔ said as he stepped next to her and opened his palm before igniting a small flame, "We believe that the best weapon in any fight is your body. So, we train ourselves to be the best weapon and to cultivate our wellbeing."

The French witch eyes widened more as her hand went towards the flames before Wǔ clenched his fist and extinguished it.

"Pardon my ill manners but I don't believe that I know your name yet madame." He said, introducing himself first and bowing slightly, "My name is Wǔ, one of the senior students of the Five Heavenly Sects. And you madame?"

"Fleur Delacour monsieur." She said with a small curtsy and smile, "Do you mind if I asked you a bit more about your culture and magic?"

"It will be my pleasure madame." Wǔ bowed politely before he straightened himself up at the sound of the clock chime and the small crowd slowly dispersed, which he took as a signal that classes were starting before shouting to Harry, "Junior Brother Harry! Morning classes for you are starting soon!"

"Alright!" Harry shouted back before dropping out of his stance, thanking his adoptive brothers and sisters, and ran towards a dumbfounded Ron who was holding his bag before running towards his first class.

Wǔ smiled as he waved the Boy-Who-Lived away with his friends before turning back to talk with the pretty blonde while watching over his school practice.

 **A couple hours later**

Harry talked excitedly with his new found friends as he walked down the stairs with Ron and Hermione, the two talking and answering questions as well. The Gryffindor's fire faction decided to tail him around the entire day as well and he managed to find a bit more about them.

Zhang Yong was a tall and tan guy with a buzz cut that exerted a rough exterior but was actually quite calm and nice to him while spending his spare times carving out small little sculptures with his carving knife whenever he got the chance.

Chen Hu was shorter than Yong with a much more wild haircut and was almost the exact opposite of latter, always ecstatic and curious of whatever he saw with the grand Hogwarts castle not helping with lowering the excitement of fire practitioner.

Li Xiu was a slim, tall, and fair skinned girl with jet black hair running down her back that was very polite and always tried to tone B down a notch whenever he would get excited over something. She was even like an adoptive sister to him, always watching over him and giving off the sisterly vibe that was so foreign to him.

Liu Wei, a tall and slim man with hair that went down his back, was the silent one of the group, always on the side reading something but would always randomly add his two cents into a conversation and go silent again.

"So are you guys enjoying your stay so far at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as she looked at the Five Heavenly Sect students as she walked down the stairs with them.

"Your headmaster has been most generous with providing us accommodations in this cold weather." Xiu smiled as she greeted one of her friends from the water faction, "Along with the warm baths and hot meals has made our stay most enjoyable."

"The girls here aren't too bad looking either huh senior brother?" Hu grinned at the built man beside him, nudging him playfully, "Maybe we can have a bit of fun before we leave?"

"Behave Hu. We are representing our entire school and Grandmaster Wu." Yong scowled slightly as he smacked Hu above the head lightly before his head turned a bit as a pair of seventh year Gryffindor blondes walked past him, "But then again."

"I'll second that statement." Wei said as he didn't look up from his book, "It is not everyday that you would visit a foreign country. We should take this chance to learn a bit more about this place and interact with the residents."

"I don't think that you'll have much trouble with that Wei." Hermione smiled as she tried to read from the side Wei's book but couldn't since it was in Chinese, "I'm sure that you'll get more than enough attention with just your school being here."

"Speaking of attention." Harry snickered as he saw Viktor Krum himself being surrounded by a constant crowd of people from all the schools except for the Five Heavenly Sect before nudging a staring Ron, "Good luck trying to get an autograph from him with all that people around him Ron."

"Well I've got all year to try. Those crowd will clear out by then." Ron said before looking at the crowd nervously, "I hope…"

"I think that it's time for us to help our little junior brother with his sword training." Xiu said while placing both her hands on his shoulder and started to steer him towards the open field where they had trained last, "After all, he has a lot to catch up in order to get to our level."

"We'll see you at dinner Harry!" Hermione shouted as she and Ron separated from the main group towards their dorm as Harry and his fire brothers and sister made their way back to the fields to practice.

When they did, they found quite an odd sight.

There was a small crowd that had gathered around on top of the hill overlooking the lake that consisted of all fours schools, even the Five Heavenly Sects, talking quietly amongst one another.

The group walked up behind them and Yong asked an earth student in Chinese, " _What's going on?"_

" _Senior Brother is talking with the beautiful foreigner."_ He whispered to Yong, _"The one that everyone has been talking about. The Beaubuxtons call her Fleur Delacour."_

The whole group looked over the others and hill to find Wǔ chatting with said Fleur Delacour casually as the two of them walked slowly along the lake. Wǔ seemed to be making a couple of gestures here and there with Fleur seemingly giggling with her hand to her mouth. One of the weirder things seemed to be is that they acted as if the crowd of a few dozen people wasn't looking over them.

 **-x-**

"So zat is really a dragon zat you ride?" Fleur asked curiously as she walked with her new found friend.

"Indeed, I had found him when I was on a training trip with my master." Wǔ said as he pointed at the general direction of their tents where their mounts were staying, "I had him for a couple of years and he still has yet to reach his full size."

"Are dragons such a regular occurrence that you can ride zem so comfortably?"

"Somewhat." Wǔ agreed with a nod, "Normally, you would see the much rarer ones in wealthier families but yes they are a part of our daily lives."

"Amazing." Fleur sighed as she thought of the mysterious land that the Five Heavenly Sects came from, "I wish I could see your beautiful country."

"I'm much more interested in the one I'm in right now. The castle is quite grand." He said while looking to his right at Hogwarts, "The people and magic that resides here are also quite interesting as well."

"I can imagine."

The two laughed comfortably together as they heard the sound of the massive tower clock strike seven and noticing that it had gone considerably dark.

"It appears that we had been talking for a while." Wǔ noted as rubbed his goatee in wonder before bowing slightly, "I'm terribly sorry to have taken up your time like that Miss Delacour."

"Oh it's quite alright! Really! Please just call me Fleur Wǔ." Fleur insisted as she straightened him up, "It was actually a pleasure talking to you and having you zell me about your culture."

"Likewise Fleur." He smiled with a slight nod, "But you should head back to your friends for dinner. I've taken up enough of your time already."

"I'm sure that zhey can wait." Fleur giggled before her hand went to her stomach growling embarrassingly, "But zhen again, I haven't had a meal since breakfast."

"That's also another thing." Wǔ laughed as he rubbed his own stomach, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I hope so." Fleur smiled before she did a small curtsy and walked away and past the crowd as if they weren't even there, giving him one last wave before disappearing from view.

Wǔ smiled as he waved back before turning around to see his entire school appear in front of him suddenly, yelling rapid fire questions before he eventually calmed them down.

" _I'll tell you all later but it is time for dinner."_ Wǔ said as he reasoned with them and they eventually left quite quickly for the hearty English feast that was waiting for them.

He chuckled a bit as he watched his school go running for the mess hall and he turned around again to see Harry and most of the Fire faction students looking at him eagerly.

"Yes?"

"We see that you're getting quite comfortable with big sister there Senior Brother." Hu grinned while nudging Wǔ before earning a smack above the head from the former.

"Calm yourself Hu. We were just talking." He smirked while crossing his arms and looking in the direction of the blonde witch, "However, she is quite nice to talk to I must admit."

"I knew it! Owww!"

"Anyway," Wǔ said while looking towards Harry, "I didn't get to ask you earlier today but what did you think about your training?"

"It's unlike anything that I've ever seen and it's actually somewhat fun." Harry admitted, "Xiu is about to teach me the sword forms I think?"

"Yes, we still need to teach you the sword forms of your element." Wǔ said as Bao walked up behind him, "Which is why, your captain will be training you personally."

Harry gulped as Bao glared daggers at him before Wǔ gave him a stern look and the latter calmed down.

"Now, a few fundamental things that can help you with your forms and what not." Wǔ said as he nudged Bao, "I'm sure that Bao can tell you all about it as I supervise your training."

"Yes Senior Brother." Bao sighed as he stepped forward and lit a fireball in his hands, "Out of the Five Factions, our element is the most feared due to its destructive nature and immense power. However, we are only as great as we think so it is better to be humble than arrogant. Are you listening Junior?"

Harry nodded quickly, not wanting to argue and anger his new sensei.

"Moving on."

Bao unsheathed his sword and muttered, " **Huǒhóng De Xīn Yuè** **(Flaming Crescent)**."

His blade was quickly and completely encased in a shroud of flames before he slashed it through the air towards the lake to send the ripple of flames flying off his blade and towards the water before it hit the water with a small explosion.

"This will be the first spell that you learn." Bao said as he sheathed his blade, "If you can learn this spell within two weeks, I will acknowledge you as a peer."

"Hold on Captain! That's a Gold-Tier spell meant for students that have a decent understanding and practice of the fundamentals!" Xiu protested as she wrapped her arms around Harry protectively, "You can't just expect your junior to easily learn that in two weeks! He hasn't even learned the basic incantation and casting techniques yet!"

"She has a point Captain." Wei said while snapping his book shut and looked at Bao with a raised eyebrow, "There are many more beginning spells that he could be learning right now that would be more suited to his level. Yet you chose this."

"Even though he passed the Queen's test, he still hasn't passed mine." He said with narrowed eyes, "If you don't agree with me, that's alright. However, remember who is still your captain."

"Enough both of you." Wǔ said as he looked at Harry, "While it is still a high level spell, I do believe that you can do it Harry. Even with your current skill and level."

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise, "But you haven't even seen what I can even do? What makes you think that I can do something as complicated as that?"

"Auntie Lin has already informed me of what you can do as well as your 'little friend'." Wǔ smiled before motioning for him to draw his sword, "Now let us begin to teach you the 'Crackling Blade Form'. You have much to catch up on and not as much time."

Harry nodded as he drew his blade and his new family began to teach him their ways. Bao showing him how the form should look while his adoptive brothers and sister corrected his form as he went along.

Professor Zhu smiled as she leaned on her hand, looking down at the group practicing during dinner time and from her tower. She had hoped that Harry had would've been accepted by his new family and he actually exceeded her expectations quite so. He's getting along with them so well that she would've imagined that they had known each other for years to come.

Hopefully, he can become as strong as he could be with a new family by his side.

A loud knock on her door caused her to walk somewhat briskly to the door and open it to find Hagrid himself waiting for her.

"Evening Lin!" Hagrid said loudly and tense before gesturing towards the Great Hall with his thumb while not meeting her eyes, "It's time for dinner so I wanted to make sure that you knew!"

She was surprised by his sudden outburst at first before she giggled a bit and nodded, "Thank you for reminding me Hagrid. Would you mind escorting me down?"

"But of course Lin!" He said excitedly before moving out of the way to let her go past him before closing the door for her as the two made their way down to the Great Hall.

"I hope that your school is enjoying their stay here Professor." Hagrid said as they walked down a flight of stairs and past a painting of three wizards playing cards.

"Oh they are enjoying themselves alright. I had to stop a few from exploring too much of the castle that they weren't allowed in." Zhu giggled as they turned a corner, "But my school does appreciate that Headmaster Dumbledore has graciously provided us with magical tents and what not as well as provided for us."

"That's Dumbledore for ya. Great man he is." Hagrid nodded in agreement, "He does his best to make sure that everyone is happy. Hell, he even took me in and gave that little cottage out on the field to me when I had gotten expelled."

"You had gotten expelled?" Zhu asked incredulously, not expecting the kind half-giant to get into much trouble much less get expelled, "Whatever for?"

Hagrid stopped in his steps for a moment and stared off into the wall absently for a moment before Lin shook him back into reality and asked, "Is everything alright Hagrid?"

"Yeah it's nothing. Some bad memories from me past." Hagrid said as he did his best to shake off the shiver that had crept up in his spine and continued to walk, "Nothing that you should worry about."

A firm hand managed to stop Hagrid in his steps, surprising the massive man before he looked behind to see Zhu's iron grip on his shoulder, standing completely still.

"Hagrid."

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Zhu asked as she walked up to him and looked at the giant of a man worriedly, "You almost bumped into something and I've never seen you lose face like that before."

"I'm fine Lin. Not many people know about my past and I would prefer to keep it that way." Hagrid said hastily before gesturing for her to go, "Ladies first."

"Thank you for being such a gentleman Hagrid." Zhu bowed before walking ahead of him and looked back at him with a gentle smile, "But my door will be open for you when you do choose the other way."

Hagrid opened his mouth to say something but she had already walked out onto the staff table.

He massaged his shoulder gently while rolling it to relieve some of the pressure that Zhu's iron grip had put on to stop him. That kind of strength surprised him with a body like that.

His right fist closed as he remembered the night that had gotten him expelled before looking at a smiling Zhu waving at him to come and sit down beside her.

The big man always been a loner. With his massive body and awkward atmosphere that he emitted meant that whenever he turned, no one was really there for him except for a special few.

However, Zhu was nice to him. In fact, she liked the fact that he was as big as he was. She had said something that it made him special in his own way.

She wasn't pushed away with his awkwardness. In fact, she went with it. She treated him like a normal person.

He smiled a little bit at the thought before walking towards her, thinking that one more person knowing wouldn't hurt.

In fact, it might just do the opposite.

 **-X-**

 **So apparently I had the sudden urge to try and write this story and here it is XD**

 **But I have a life and it's been keeping me from doing lots of things really. But I'll do my best to try and update as fast as I can.**

 **Also, Wu's name is supposed to be** **Wǔ.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a good song and it's good to be back XD**


End file.
